VENGANZA X AMOR
by anniee17
Summary: que harias cuando te ha humillado tu verdadero y unico amor y despues de años vuleves a vengarte de el y en el transcurso te enamoras... cambiarias la venganza x amor o eligirias el amor sobre la venganza
1. Chapter 1

**VENGANZA POR AMOR**

Bueno me presentare mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, de 17 años, una castaña de ojos esmeraldas muy grandes mido 1.75 mt y tengo una figura envidiable ya que el gimnasio estos años hizo milagros, pero antes no era así verán hace 5 años aproximadamente era una niña muy tímida con anteojos muy anchos que no se veían mis ojos… acné en toda mi cara y por si fuera poco tenia pecas en todo mi rostro… usaba trenzas porque mi cabello nunca se amoldaba, y usaba braquetes debido a mi genética dental…. Bueno esa era yo, y si no fuera para lamentar más mi vida no tenía ningún sentido de la moda… ya que mi madre murió muy rápido para enseñarme algo esencial, mi madre Nadeshiko Amiyama… era modelo desde muy temprana edad y se casó con mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto ellos eran muy perfectos como pareja, pero una tragedia sucedió mi madre le diagnosticaron cáncer y a los pocos meses murió, mi padre y yo salimos adelante con la ayuda del abuelo Clow Amiyama… mi padre empezó a trabajar en la compañía y pronto tomo las riendas, mi padre estaba ahora mas ocupado de lo normal y pronto yo pasaba a segundo termino como era de esperarse… en resumen era una niña fea y abandonada esa era mi vida hasta que…

En una fiesta de fin de año de la compañía organizada por poderosos empresarios en un hotel de 7 estrellas en Japón, de lo mas aburrida y sobre todo muy elegante me hizo sentir incomoda, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a demasiada gente, me empecé a marear así que decidí retirarme con propiedad y fui al lobby… sentía que me faltaba el aire y de pronto….lo vi sus ojos ámbares y su cabello castaño y sus labios moviéndose…

Sakura: ahmm…yo…

Syaoran: te encuentras bien…

Sakura: si gracias, es solo que hay mucha gente…y yo me sentí un poco mal…

Syaoran: ya lo veo… mi nombre es Li, Syaoran…

Sakura: mi nombre Kinomoto.. Sakura…

Syaoran: mucho gusto señorita…

Y así empezó esa extraña relación con un Li desde luego no hubo objeción en esta amistad ya que mi abuelo tenia negocios con los Li…hasta en algunas ocasiones me decía que sentara cabeza y algún día seria la Sra. Li, al principio me molestaba pero con el tiempo no perdía las esperanzas de ser la esposa de Syaoran Li…pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo…. como todo en la vida real mi amor duro muchos meses pero se destruyó en menos de 5 minutos….verán era el cumpleaños número 13 de Syaoran y fui invitada a esa celebración… el evento se celebraría en su casa más bien mansión Li… mi ama de llaves me vistió con un lindo vestido rosa claro con blanco y zapatos rosas, mi cabello como no había remedio fue trenzado con muchos listones y moños combinados al vestido… mis lentes rosas con blanco y mis frenillos igual… iba más combinada a no más poder… pero sobre todo iba muy contenta porque celebraría junto al único amigo que he tenido… iba muy feliz y baje de la limosina y pronto visualice a mi amigo, pero quería darle una sorpresa así que me fui hacia atrás para sorprenderle…. Y de pronto oí…

Eriol: veo que tu amiga Sakura no viene aun…

Syaoran: no…

Eriol: muero por conocerla…

Yue: créeme morirás por conocerla…

Yukito: a que te refieres con eso hermano…

Yue: es más fea… que una bruja, más gorda que una piñata y sobre todo su voz es tan chillante que te duelen los oídos…

Meiling: esa es la novia de mi primo?

Yamazaki: pensé que tenías mejores gusto Syaoran…

Syaoran: eso no es cierto…

Yue: uy… pero si es todo verdad…

Syaoran: ella no es mi novia…

Yukito: pero es tu amiga no es así…

Syaoran: no.. Es una conocida, es más ni me llevo muy bien con ella… mis padre simplemente la invitaron por los negocios…

Eriol: pero tu nos dijiste que era tu amiga…

Syaoran: oíste mal Eriol, conocida…

Esa palabra rezumbaba en mis oídos.. ¨conocida¨ una y otra vez… y mi corazón me dolía tanto, y mis ojos empezaban a llorar poco a poco… tire el regalo que tenia en mis manos y corrí.. corrí, me tropecé en el transcurso y…

Eriol: te encuentras bien…

Syaoran: Sakura yo…

Yue: ven se los dije…

Miles de risas oía, me tape mis oídos y corrí hacia la limosina y pronto me encontraba en la mansión…llore lo mas que pude y después de días mi padre me dio una noticia me iría a vivir con la tía Sonomi y estudiaría con mi prima Tomoyo en Londres… no puse resistencia y me fui lejos, mi vida en Londres fui muy divertida y con el paso del tiempo mi apariencia fue cambiando hasta ser una bella señorita… claro con la ayuda de la tía Sonomi y Tomoyo. Asistía a un colegio privado mixto en donde conocí a muchas personas importantes, y no era por su status económico, era porque estas personas mis amigos, no me juzgaron por mi apariencia…

Tomoyo: vamos Sakura, o llegaremos tarde a clase de gimnasia corre..

Mi prima Tomoyo tan bonita ella a comparación de mi era blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro largo y ondulado bajo unos ojos del mismo tono.. muy bonita, me recordaba a mama, ella siempre me sacaba de mis pensamientos y sobre todo siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme o darme un hombre en el cual llorar….

Sakura: ya voy….

Corro hacia clase de gimnasia, en donde era muy buena, una de las mejores, en comparación con los números, estamos divorciados, no nos podemos ver ni en pintura… soy capitana del equipo de porristas y junto a Tomoyo armamos las rutinas… terminamos la clases y vamos a los vestidores….

Samanta: oye Sakura he oído que Fred quiere invitarte al baile de fin de cursos…

Sakura: en serio, pero solo a ese baile asisten los de último año….

Claire: tontita, Fred se gradúa este año…

Tomoyo: seria emocionante…. Podría diseñar algún atuendo para ti Sakura…

Sakura: pero.. Dudo que quiera invitarme, porque se fijaría en mí…

Cloe: vamos Sakura, eres bonita, cuerpo envidiable, amable… sigo enumerando tus cualidades..

Sakura: es que yo…

Tomoyo: se que lo hará….

Se que he cambiado mucho mi apariencia, pero mi autoestima es baja… salimos del colegio y como era de esperarse vi a Fred dirigirse hacia mi…

Fred: Sakura.. puedo hablar contigo un momento… a solas..

Tomoyo: te espero en el auto…

Sakura: si, dime.

Fred: yo se que es algo inusual, pero quisiera preguntarte si tu.. si tu..

Sakura: si yo..

Fred: quisieras ir conmigo al baile … si no puedes no hay problema yo…

Sakura: me encantaría..

Fred: entonces paso por ti a las 8

Sakura: nos vemos a las 8, adiós y gracias por invitarme….

Subí al auto y…

Tomoyo: te lo dije…

Sakura: ahora tendrás que ayudarme con el vestido…

Tomoyo: de eso me encargo yo…..

Llego el día del baile y mi vestido era muy hermoso color rosa pálido con incrustaciones de swarosvskis, y un escote prominente en la espalda, mi cabello recogido con un cuanto mechón suelto y maquillada solo un poco… Fred se portó de lo más lindo conmigo y al final de la noche, me llevo a casa, él era más tímido que yo, pero no lo culpaba eso lo hacía ver muy lindo…. Le conté a Tomoyo todo.. Hasta el último detalle

Tomoyo: que bueno que te la pasaste muy bien… antes de que se me olvide hablo el Tío Fujitaka y vendrá mañana a vernos..

Sakura: en serio mi padre vendrá..

Tomoyo: claro, mi madre no se oía del todo bien por su llegad apero mañana tenemos un almuerzo importante, así que no te quedes dormida…

Sakura: por supuesto que no… desde navidad que no lo veo…

Tomoyo: descansa…

No dormí de tanta emoción, mi padre casi no me visitaba y no era porque no me quisiera, simplemente la empresa lo absorbía y mas porque el abuelo ya era muy viejo para manejar algunos negocios… el sol dio a un nuevo día y me arregle lo mas posible y ahí estaba esperando la legada de mi padre, llego una camioneta y pronto corrí hacia ella y lo abrace…

Sakura: te extrañe mucho…

Fujitaka: yo también hija… pero mírate nada mas estas mas hermosa cada día y te pareces tanto a mi querida Nadeshiko

Sakura: gracias papa.. Entremos debes estar cansado…

Fujitaka: gracias hija…

Y ahí estábamos almorzando la Tía Sonomi dando miradas asesinas a mi padre y Tomoyo sonriendo, una familia, dispareja pero mi familia hasta que…

Fujitaka: verán no solo vine de visita, quería hacerte una propuesta Sakura…

Sonomi: sabia que tu venias en son de paz..

Tomoyo: madre, porque no dejamos a solos a Sakura y al tío…

Sakura: no hay problema por mi, y dime padre que propuesta…

Fujitaka: veras, las cosas en la empresa cada día son mas demandantes y he trabajado mas de lo debido y ya no se me hará posible frecuentarte pequeña..

Sakura: yo…

Fujitaka: espera, no te pongas triste, esto sucedería tarde o temprano y quiero evitar esto, así que quisiera que volvieras a Japón conmigo si lo deseas…

Sakura: pero yo…

Fujitaka: solo piénsalo, no quiero separarte de Sonomi ni de Tomoyo, pero es la única solución a esto.. solo piénsalo y decídelo yo partiré esta tarde, si quieres puedes irte conmigo o irte después hija… (sonríe)

Sakura: claro padre, lo pensare…

Subí a mi habitación y tenia una maleta vacía no sabía si irme o quedarme, una decisión difícil de tomar.. pero que debía hacer….

Tomoyo: te ayudare a preparar tus cosas..

Sakura: aun no lo decido Tommy..

Tomoyo: vamos Sakura, extrañas a tu padre, desde el momento que lo viste, lo note y no desaprovecharas esta oportunidad vamos..

Sakura: pero tu…

Tomoyo: te iré a visitar, a parte existe Internet, teléfono, correo, muchas fuentes por donde comunicarnos..

Sakura: muchas gracias Tommy…

De pronto me encontraba en un avión en primera clase junto a mi padre, me dolió mucho irme así, sin despedirme de mis amigos, de mi familia, pero como me dijo Tommy no era una despedida sino un hasta pronto…. Llegar a Japón fue algo confuso, estaba acostumbrada al lenguaje, a la escritura y a las costumbres pero era diferente a mi adorado Londres… llegamos un lunes y me encontraba ya lista para mi nuevo colegio, mi padre tenía todo anticipado a mi llegada iría a un colegio mixto en Tokyo… portaba un uniforme negro con celeste con una corbata celeste, unas medias blancas largas y unos zapatos negros, junto a ello una boina negra y mi cabello suelto, estaba muy emocionada, la escuela tenia una arquitectura antigua y monumentos muy hermosos, junto a unos hermosos jardines… y sobre todo unos arboles de cerezos en esta temporada, baje y no fue impactante ver todos los rostros nuevos de mis compañeros sobre mi, susurrando… quien era.. de donde viene.. tiene novio… etc… fui a mi salón el 3-A el ultimo año de preparatoria lo cursaría en Japón… estaba muy emocionada cuando…

Mitzuki: buenos días, debes ser la nueva estudiante… atención ella será su nueva compañera de curso ella viene desde Inglaterra, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto…

Hice una pequeña reverencia…

Sakura: mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos ( sonríe)

Mitzuki: muy bien donde te pondremos… ah.. Enfrente de Li…

Li.. ese nombre.. y de pronto lo vi, mi cara era de terror, de asco, de enferma… diablos…

Mitzuki: disculpe Srta. Kinomoto… se encuentra bien…

Sakura: si lo siento..

Observe cada detalle de el, su cara era de enojo, sus ojos ámbares me penetraban como dagas, me ponía nerviosa… me limite a sentarme y no hablar y poner la atención adecuada… no me dejaría intimidar con el no….. la vieja Sakura, la fea y ñoña tal vez pero ya soy otra nueva y no dejaría que se burlara una vez mas de mi… sonó la campana y de pronto vi como los hombres de mi salón y de otros salones me rodeaban…. Y me hacían múltiples preguntas al mismo tiempo.. no respondía ya que estaba rodeada hasta que sentí un brazo que me tomo con fuerza y…

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Meiling: no hay problema, Kinomoto..

Sakura: dime Sakura… como te llamas…

Meiling: mi nombre es Li, Meiling, y por supuesto tutéame…

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Meiling: no pareces extranjera….

Sakura: en realidad soy japonesa de nacimiento y viví por un tiempo en Londres…

Meiling: que emocionante te presentare con todos… vayamos al comedor…

Nos dirigimos hacia el comedor, aun seguidas por muchos chicos, no se que sucedia en este momento… pero nada bueno resultaría de esto… entramos al comedor y vi de pronto un oasis de hombres y de mujeres en una mesa muy elegante….

Meiling: ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi nueva compañera de clases y mi amiga espero les agrade, el es Yamazaki Takashi..

Sakura: mucho gusto…

Yamazaki: mucho gusto

Un hombre muy alegre de cabellera negra y uso ojos negros como su cabellera, se veía de lo mas amable…

Meiling: ella es Chiharu Mihara.. es la novia de Yamazaki..

Chiharu: mucho gusto…

Una linda mujer de cabellera castaña rojiza con unos rulos tan perfectos, unos ojos miel muy hermosos y una sonrisa muy contagiosa…

Meiling: ella es Rika Sasaki…

Una mujer de cabello ondulado rojo oscuro con unos ojos enormes muy linda…

Rika: mucho gusto…

Meiling: ella Naoko Yanagisawa

Una mujer de cabellera corta, café claro con sus ojos combinado y unos lentes que no le quedaban mal…

Meiling: ellos dos son los gemelos Tsukishiro, Yue y Yukito….

Eran tan parecidos, pero Yukito tenia una sonrisa muy amable y Yue tenia una cara mas seria….ambos de cabellera azul oscuro con sus ojos azules..

Meiling: y por último Eriol Hiragizawa….

Un hombre muy amable, una sonrisa enorme sus ojos azules junto a su cabello azul que lo hacían muy atractivo…

Eriol: el gusto es todo mío.. Sakura (beso mi mano)

Meiling: lo olvidaba, Eriol es compatriota tuyo, el viene de Londres…

Eriol: así que vienes de Londres y dime que te trae de una interesante ciudad a una ciudad como Tokyo…

Sakura: podría decirse que.. Extrañaba mis raíces… (Sonríe)

Chiharu: y dinos Sakura tienes novio en Inglaterra…

Sakura: no…

Naoko: eso es muy bueno porque aquí en esta escuela, ya traes a mas de uno loco…

Sakura: verán yo…

Syaoran: por si no lo saben a la escuela se viene a estudiar…

Meiling: pero que gruñón eres, ah.. lo olvidaba te presentare con mi primo Li..

Sakura: creo que ya nos conocemos de antes…

Yue: y de donde se conocen…

Meiling: lo olvidaba que estábamos en el mismo salón….

Syaoran: en realidad es desde antes no Sakura…

Sakura: Kinomoto… no te equivoques… Li.

Yamazaki: esto si que es interesante…

Sakura: permiso.. ( me levante y me fui)

Se que era algo grosero y atrevido pero no quería que entendiera que volveríamos a ser… o mejor dicho a hacer conocidos… nunca dejaría de ser su conocida… suspire y de pronto me encontraba de vuelta en el salón, claro seguida por mis nuevos acosadores, este año si que seria interesante… quien diría que mi llegada a Japón traería muchas sorpresas…. Al termino de clases mi auto me esperaba subí con rapidez y me aleje de la escuela, vivía en un pent-house muy grande y muy muy alto, le tenia miedo a las alturas… llegue y fui recibida por un perro hermoso de cabellera amarilla que bautice con el nombre de Kero, mi nuevo mejor amigo en Japón… me beso unas cuantas veces y decidí ducharme para la cena…

Clow: mi nieta, pero que bella estas…

Sakura: muchas gracias abuelo…

Fujitaka: vayamos a cenar y nos cuentas tu día…

Ahí les conté que conocí a todos mis amigos omitiendo a uno.. ya sabrán quien…

Fujitaka: que bueno que ya tienes amigos me da mucho gusto….

Sakura: a mi también padre…

Clow: me da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros y pronto estarás en la empresa

Sakura: en la empresa?

Clow: no se lo dijiste?

Fujitaka: aun no… veras Sakura queremos que te metas poco a poco en la empresa.

Sakura: padre pero yo no se nada de números…

Clow: te enseñaremos lo esencial pequeña tu solo confía…así tu esposo y tu manejaran la empresa adecuadamente

Sakura: aun sigue en pie el matrimonio arreglado…

Bueno dirán porque no estoy extrañada de eso, es tradición en mi familia el matrimonio arreglado a menos de que se enamore uno antes pero eso estaba sobrevaluado en la actualidad, mama me lo dijo desde que tengo uso de razón… el príncipe encantador vendría a buscarme a la torre mas alta de mi castillo, vencería a miles de hombres con su poderosa espada vencería al dragón y viviríamos felices para siempre… era mi cuento favorito, mama sabia lucirse en ese aspecto poco a poco me fui enamorando de mi príncipe sin nombre y desconocido ya que estaba prohibido revelar el nombre hasta que fuésemos presentados… después conocí a Syaoran Li y pensé que mi matrimonio arreglado estaba borrado pero al parecer no del todo….

Clow: si querida he mantenido relación estos años con la familia del joven y déjame decirte que es muy apuesto..

Sakura: sabes que la apariencia no importa solo lo interior abuelo…

Clow: cierto, pero el es guapo exterior e interior, lo he investigado muy bien y sobre todo ya no se encuentran jovencitos así de cultos como el

Sakura: eso lo veremos…

Clow: falta mucho para que lo conozcas pero te encantara….

Sakura: iré a pasear a kero con permiso…

Salí del pent-house y baje con mi ropa deportiva un poco ajustada, ya que hacia demasiada calor, junto a unos audífonos y mi I-pod me encantaba escuchar música pop, mi favorita, corría con kero hasta que llegamos a un parque hermoso donde había un rey pingüino enorme… entre y por su puesto había un lago y decidí sentarme mientras kero jugaba con la pequeña ardilla, suspira y pensaba hasta que decidí fotografiar algunas cosas y llamar a Tommy…

Sakura: Tommy que bueno que estas en casa, si.. llegue muy bien gracias, te extraño…. Si ya hice amigos son muy especiales, después te contare poco a poco de ellos por chat y.. si me encuentro cerca del pent-house si.. se como volver.. descuida…. Ah es kero mi perro.. si es tan lindo… si yo también te quiero.. adiós… Tommy…

Suspire nunca cambiaria

Syaoran: veo que eras muy popular en Londres

Sakura: que eres un acosador…

Syaoran: posiblemente.. y si así fuera que harías…

Sakura: piérdete Li, no necesito de tu compañía….

Syaoran: no te la ofrezco.. acaso me extrañaste estos años…

Sakura: porque extrañar a alguien ¨conocido¨

Syaoran: así que lo oíste y por eso huiste

Sakura: no te confundas, ese día … estaba.. Indispuesta así que decidí regresar a casa…

Syaoran: que raro no te veías indispuesta al contrario.. te veías triste…

Sakura: no importa eso no tiene importancia… para mi así que para ti tampoco debería…

Syaoran: estas muy segura que no debería importarme

Sakura: absolutamente y si me permites debo regresar y espero que no me sigas.. acosador..

Regrese a casa y tome una ducha muy muy larga, esto a penas empezaba y no podía parar a mi pobre corazón, ver a Li me provocaba una taquicardia que no controlaba, diablos….esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensé….suspire unas cuantas veces y dormí… ese sueño era algo casi real

Estaba vestida como en la fiesta de Syaoran y no pasaba mi tragedia al contrario el me invitaba a bailar y después una luz nos envolvía mientras bailábamos y de pronto ya éramos mayores y me decía

Syaoran: sabes Sakura siempre te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi…

Sakura: yo… yo….

Y de pronto Yue Tsukishiro entraba en el juego y volvían las risas…. Una tras otra corría pero no había un final y tropezaba en el lodo y después…

Syaoran: como podría querer a alguien como tu… acaso eres tan ingenua…

Y después las lágrimas no paraban de caer de mis ojos… una tras otra y de pronto me ahogaba en ellas y….

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Maldito despertador…. Vi de pronto que era muy tarde, tendría que apurarme…. Me vestí con rapidez, comí a la velocidad de la luz y me dirigí al colegio, de nuevo muchas miradas y muchos chicos siguiéndome… fui a mi casillero y millones de rosas salieron de ahí junto a papeles en forma de corazón… nunca había recibido tanta atención…

Yukito: veo que eres muy popular querida Sakura…

Sakura: vaya nunca he tenido tanta atención

Yukito: es normal eres muy bonita…

Sakura: yo.. (sonrojada) crees que soy bonita ¿?

Yukito: diría.. que bonita no…

Sakura: aw….

Yukito: hermosa….

Yukito era muy amable conmigo definitivamente me agradaba… Salí de mi ensoñación y me dirigí al salón de clases mi segundo día y ahí estaba Li enfurecido salía aire de sus orejas, no ce que lo haría enojar y que me debería importar.. me senté y puse atención a clases… este seria un nuevo comienzo en mi vida…. Todo iba marchando muy bien..

**Continuara…..**

Se preguntaran porque subo nuevos fics… bueno halle por fin mis cuadernos y los estoy pasando a Word a penas wiii…. Son muchos y muchos espero lo sigan leyendo y les gusten espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**VXA2**

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li, pertenezco a la dinastía Li de China, somos desde hace generaciones los primeros en industria comercial. Tengo 17 años casi 18 ya que en algunos días cumpliré la mayoría de edad es de suma importancia ya que con esa mayoría de edad se vienen mas responsabilidades siendo el único heredero hombre es mi deber…. Mi familia se compone de mi padre Hien Li, mi madre Leran Li y mi prima Meiling Li… tengo ojos color ámbares como mi madre y cabello rebelde castaño como mi padre… cuerpo atlético y mido 1.85 mt. Asisto al ultimo año de la preparatoria en Japón, Tokyo debido a que mis padres se enamoraron del país vivo aquí desde hace años… bueno volviendo soy de ultimo año y soy el primero en la clase, como todo un Li… mis mejores amigos Eriol Hiragizawa, Yue y Yukito Tsukishiro los gemelos y Yamazaki Takashi… somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón debido a que nuestros padres tienen negocios y fue inevitable esta alianza de amistad en nosotros…. Suspiro este año ya había comenzado y por lo visto sin novedades, siempre lo mismo… estaba cansado de lo misma rutina verán… despertar, desayunar, ir al colegio, ser perseguido por un grupo de locas fans, escuchar a los profesores, salir y no hacer nada…. Estaba cansado de lo mismo todos los días… necesitaba un nuevo hobby a parte de leer…. Bueno hoy era un lunes como cualquiera odiaba los lunes porque se esperaba mucho para salir de esta prisión… y ahí estaba en Literatura con la Srta. Mitzuki cuando….

Mitzuki: buenos días, debes ser la nueva estudiante… atención ella será su nueva compañera de curso, ella viene desde Inglaterra, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto ( hizo una reverencia)

Sakura…. Kinomoto, de pronto la recordé…. Todo….ver muchas escenas de mi niñez pasar por mis ojos una tras otra…. Como la conocí verán era una fiesta de fin de año donde magnates empresarios multimillonarios se reunían, seria la cede en Japón… esta vez fui obligado a ir por mis padres, ya que anteriormente era un niño rebelde y ninguna niñera soportaba mas de 5 minutos conmigo, ahí estaba suspirando, bostezando del aburrimiento cuando se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea correr bajo el piso recién encerado y recibir aplausos por una grandiosa hazaña…. Pero una niña se interpuso la mire y ahí estaba con su vestido negro con zapatos negros, frenillos y anteojos no soy para nada superficial, pero note algo en ella… sus ojos verdes que me cautivaron desde un inicio… me le acerque y toque su hombro algo que causo una chispa desde mi mano hasta irradiar mi cuerpo.. algo indescriptible…

Sakura: ahmmm…yo…

Syaoran: te encuentras bien…

Sakura si gracias…es solo que hay mucha gente…y yo me sentí un poco mal…

Syaoran: ya lo veo.. mi nombre es Li, Syaoran… ( sonreí)

Sakura: mi nombre es Kinomoto… Sakura…

Esa noche platicamos como nunca, y nos volvimos amigos, después siguieron las salidas al parque, por un helado hasta conocí su casa y ella la mía… mis padres no tenían objeción a la relación ya que tenían negocios con la familia Amiyama donde pertenecía… y yo no podía quejarme de la relación… mi cumpleaños se avecinaba el numero 13… iba a ser un adolescente y con ello mas responsabilidades… como era costumbre se hizo una reunión más social para mis padres que para mi… yo solo aguardaba por cierta castaña mi mejor amiga…

Eriol: te encuentras bien.. veo que miras mucho hacia la puerta…

Syaoran: espero a Sakura…

Eriol: oh, tu amiga, por fin la conoceré y como es…

Syaoran: muy divertida ya lo veras, te asombraras como lo hice yo la primera vez que la vi…

Estábamos apartados los niños de los adultos y solo faltaba ella, acaso no vendría poco a poco me estaba enojando, como mi mejor amiga decidía faltar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños….

Eriol: veo que tu amiga Sakura no viene aun…

Syaoran: no…

Eriol: muero por conocerla…

Yue: créeme morirás por conocerla…

Yukito: a que te refieres con eso hermano…

Yue: es mas fea… que una bruja, mas gorda que una piñata y sobre todo su voz es tan chillante que te duelen los oídos…

Ese comentario no me agrado del todo, no me importaba como lucia Sakura ella siempre me hacia reír, su amabilidad y su carismas eran únicos…

Meiling: esa es la novia de mi primo?

Novia.. esa palabra no me gustaba era mi amiga…. O eso creía ya que no estaba aquí conmigo…

Yamazaki: pensé que tenias mejores gustos Syaoran…

Syaoran: eso no es cierto…

Tenia que defenderla, pero como defender a alguien que no le importo venir…

Yue: uy… pero si es la verdad…

Syaoran: ella no es mi novia….

Yukito: pero es tu amiga no es así…

Syaoran: no… es una conocida, es mas ni me llevo bien con ella… mis padres simplemente la invitaron por los negocios…

No quería decir eso, pero estaba tan enojado con ella y con ellos no se porque dije eso, pero solo se que dentro de mi… mi corazón me dolía….

Eriol: pero tu nos dijiste que era tu amiga…

Syaoran: oíste mal Eriol, conocida…

Esa palabra retumbaba en mis oídos, no ce como la dije sin que me doliera mas y mas mi corazón…. Después vi que algo salía por detrás mío, algo lleno de rosa y holanes blancos… y quería morirme Sakura… tropezó con unos adornos y… solo me acerque…

Eriol: te encuentras bien…

Syaoran: Sakura yo…

Vi sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de lagrimas, me partía verla así… porque dije eso…

Yue: ven se los dije…

Y por si faltara poco risas de muchos niños se oían en la fiesta, todo mundo reía a excepción de Eriol y yo…. Corrió y la seguí….

Syaoran: aguarda… Sakura…

Pero fue demasiado rápido, no la alcance y solo vi como la limosina se alejaba de la propiedad con rapidez… mi amiga se había ido…

Eriol: toma… tiro esto cuando se iba…

Una caja de regalo envuelto con un moño verde, lo abrí y vi un dije en forma de corazón con una foto de ella y otro mío, cortado justo en la mitad… y una nota que decía… quieres ser mi amigo por siempre… no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas…

Eriol: lo siento mucho amigo, debes pedirle perdón…

Syaoran: lo hare…

Regrese ala fiesta y localizaba a mis padres, tenia que ir a buscarla…

Yue: y encontraste a tu noviecita….

Y ahí golpee a Yue como nunca había golpeado a nadie… me separaron de el y solo

Syaoran: espero que sea la ultima vez que alguno se burle de ella, de lo contrario se vera conmigo…

Me fui a mi habitación y marque a su casa, pero nada, no sabían nada de ella, al día siguiente la busque y se había ido su abuelo me dijo que iría a estudiar a Inglaterra y que no regresaría por un tiempo, perdí a mi amiga y el dije aun lo conservo, de la perdida de mi amiga por estúpido…. Cabe decir que mis amigos nunca dijeron nada malo de ella ni mi prima al contrario me consolaban y me distraían mas… Yue me pidió disculpas y las acepte pero eso no traería a mi amiga… hasta hoy la vi muy cambiada, hermosa, alegre pero…

Mitzuki: muy bien donde te pondremos… ah.. enfrente de Li…

Me vio con cara de horror, obviamente me enoje, sabia que no seria de nuevo como el inicio, pero creí que se había olvidado ese asunto que me atormentaba todas las noches… me enfureció y ahí estaba viéndola fijamente y cambio su sonrisa a enojo, vi como se sentaba frente a mi y varios compañeros no apartaban la vista de ella, devolví una mirada enfurecida y voltearon con rapidez… sonó la campana y Salí tenia que distraerme de su aroma, de sus movimientos.. estaba loco por ella aun… me tranquilice y me fui a la cafetería… y vi la multitud de hombres siguiendo a Meiling no era raro, pero lo mas extraño era que no era a Meiling esa atracción era para mi Sakura…. Odie a todos esos fans…. Meiling les presentaba al grupo y ella les sonreía de lo mas seductora, odiaba como sonreía a ellos, esa sonrisa solo debía pertenecerme a mi.. solo a mi… y después sucedió lo que menos pensaba Eriol beso su mano enfurecí… llamas salían de mi boca… acaso quería morir antes… me acerque y…

Chiharu: y dinos Sakura tienes novio en Inglaterra…

Viajaría esa noche si es posible a matarlo….

Sakura: no..

Sonreí muy en mi interior…

Naoko: eso es muy bueno, porque aquí en esta escuela, ya traes a mas de uno loco…

Ver a muchos hombres tras ella me enfurecía, el único que debía hacer eso era yo, tengo derecho de antigüedad…

Sakura: vera, yo…

Syaoran: por si no saben a la escuela se viene a estudiar…

Mis celos eran otro nivel…

Meiling: pero que gruñón eres, ah.. lo olvidaba te presentare con mi primo Li…

Sakura: creo que ya nos conocemos de antes…

Ese comentario me daría satisfacción si no fuese dicho con sarcasmo… y lleno de ira…

Yue: y de donde se conocen…

Meiling: lo olvidaba que estábamos en el mismo salón…

Es desde antes

Syaoran: en realidad es desde antes no Sakura…

Le devolví la misma moneda….

Sakura: Kinomoto.. no te equivoques Li…

Auch, eso dolía aún más….

Yamazaki: esto si que es interesante….

Sakura: permiso.. ( se levanto y se fue)

Quería ir y aclarar todo, pero no aquí…

Yukito: y de donde la conoces…

Yue: así que es ella no…

Meiling: aguarda, es lo que pienso…. Acaso ella es…

Eriol: en definitiva…

Yue: wow, creo que cambio mucho con los años y déjame decirte que Inglaterra le sentó bien…

Syaoran: déjate de tus comentarios estúpidos…

Yue: en realidad… me disculpare con ella…

Syaoran: no.. el único que debe disculparse aquí soy yo…

Eriol: Syaoran tiene razón, el único que hizo daño fue el…

Volvimos a clases, y cabe decir que no compartía otra clase con ella, la buscaba pero nunca la encontré, terminando las clases decidí ir a casa en donde pensaba como disculparme con ella, la forma.. pero no podía…

Leran: Syaoran puedes bajar a cenar necesitamos hablar contigo…

Syaoran: ya bajo…

Baje con pesadez, necesitaba un plan y rápido…

Leran. Que bueno que bajaste, tu padre y yo queremos darte una noticia….

Syaoran: que sucede…

Hien: veras, ya casi cumples la mayoría de edad hijo, y por tanto tu matrimonio arreglado entrara en proceso, y conocerás muy pronto a tu futura esposa…

Syaoran: tan rápido, pensé que aun quedaba tiempo

Hien: en realidad no.. ya no hay tiempo, solo quería mantenerte al tanto para que estés prevenido y dar una imagen decente de los Li, así que basta de tus noviazgos

Syaoran: esta bien… me retirare no me siento del todo bien..

Leran: esta bien hijo, cualquier cosa avísanos...

Subí a mi habitación.. como podía ser esto del compromiso odiaba a mis padres, una porque esto era una negociación venderme a mi, su propio hijo solo por unos cuantos dólares, me indignaba y sobre todo estar casado con alguien superficial, sin sentimientos me hacia repugnar, bueno en realidad no sabia como era mi prometida pero debía ser así para prestarse a estos juegos multimillonarios…. Salí de pronto de la mansión y fui a mi lugar favorito… el parque pingüino dentro de el había un enorme lago que en la noche me daba fuerzas para seguir avanzando en esta vida… y la vi ahí con su ropa deportiva… muy ajustada donde dejaba a la imaginación de todos lo que había abajo.. acaso no sabia que hay depravados por estos rumbos… me acerque y la vi contestando el celular….

Sakura: tommy que bueno que estas en casa, si.. llegue bien gracias, te extraño….

Quien era ese maldito Tommy y porque lo extrañaba.. de nuevo mis celos y mas furioso estaba…

Sakura: si ya hice amigos, son muy especiales, después te contare poco a poco de ellos por chat y ..si me encuentro cerca del pent-house…..

Sabia donde vivía, así que la vigilaría…..

Sakura: se como volver. Descuida.. si yo también te quiero.. adiós.. tommy…

Ese ¨te quiero¨ me dañaba mas y mas mi pobre corazón, moriría de un infarto tan joven….

Syaoran: veo que eras muy popular en Londres…

Esa mujer me volvía loco…

Sakura: que eres un acosador…..

Creo que ya lo era…

Syaoran: posiblemente… y si asi fuera que harias…

Sakura: piérdete Li, no necesito de tu compañía…

Syaoran: no te la ofrezco. Acaso me extrañaste estos años…

Lo arroje sin mas, debía saber de eso dependía lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante….

Sakura: porque extrañar a alguien ¨conocido¨

Lo recordaba, y me dolía el corazón cada vez que pronunciaba esa palabra y viniendo de ella, dolía mas….

Syaoran: así que lo oíste y por eso huiste

Sakura: no te confundas, ese día … estaba.. Indispuesta así que decidí regresar a casa…

Syaoran: que raro no te veías indispuesta al contrario.. te veías triste…

Sakura: no importa eso no tiene importancia… para mi así que para ti tampoco debería…

Syaoran: estas muy segura que no debería importarme

Sakura: absolutamente y si me permites debo regresar y espero que no me sigas.. acosador…

Se fue y aun seguía pensando, en aclarar las cosas, la seguí y vi como subía a su pent-house esto no se quedaría así, enfrente de donde ella vivía había una banca bajo una lámpara y un árbol, ahí estaba esperando que saliera pero no lo haría, algo dentro de mi no quería irse ya que huiría de nuevo y la perdería una vez mas… ya mas noche decidí irme a casa, dormí algunas horas y me levante muy rápido y fue la primera vez que llegue temprano… Literatura la única clase que odiaba pero ahí estaba puntual esperando su llegada…

Megumi: viste a la nueva platicando con Tsukishiro...

Akira: Yue o Yukito..

Megumi: Yukito, alcance a escuchar que se veía muy hermosa el día de hoy, Kinomoto es muy bonita pero no tanto para andar con el grupo de ensueño…

Akira: tienes razón…

Ese comentario hizo que perdiera el control y rompí mi bolígrafo… manchando todo el escritorio… debía controlar estos impulsos… Sakura y Yukito jamás lo permitiría… entro al salón y vi como era escoltada por Yukito y empezó la clase… como siempre divagaba en clases, pero ahora lo hacia viendo cada movimiento de cierta castaña frente a mi, cada movimiento era una obra de arte, perfeccionista y que me volvía loco….

Mitzuki: bueno en vista de que casi hemos terminado los temas para el examen, quisiera añadir un proyecto y quiero que sean en equipos, los formare yo, para evitar la costumbre en ellos…

Y ahí oí lo mejor de mi día…. Kinomoto y Li… por fin un acercamiento acertado… era mi día de suerte, salimos y..

Sakura: Li, hablare con la profesora para cambiar mi compañero no te preocupes…

Aguarden… que…

Syaoran: que..

Sakura: si me es imposible realizar un proyecto junto a ti así que cambiare no es lógico?

Syaoran: lo que no es lógico, es que dejes los problemas a un lado y seas madura…

Sakura: disculpa…

Syaoran: disculpa aceptada…

Sakura: aguarda yo..

Syaoran: o acaso tienes miedo de mi

Sakura: por supuesto que no..

Syaoran: entonces nos veremos hoy porque si no lo sabes soy el número 1 en la escuela y así será… adiós…

Salí de clases y fui al comedor donde ya estaba mi almuerzo, mi prima se preocupaba tanto por mi…

Eriol: te ves muy contento…

Meiling: mas que contento.. diría extasiado..

Yue: sucedió algo?

Syaoran solo que la vida me sorprende cada día mas

Yukito. Espero que no les moleste invite a Sakura a comer con nosotros…

Chiharu: no hay problema ella es muy agradable…

Syaoran: y porque la invitaste … tu.. acaso tienes una relación con ella…

Yukito: diría que si..

Syaoran: como… dices…

Estaba apunto de matarlo

Yukito: creo que seremos muy buenos amigos a partir de hoy lo presiento…

Sakura: disculpen la demora, pero este club de fans que hicieron no deja que camine con rapidez

Meiling: deberías aceptar una cita con ellos…

Sakura: yo…

Syaoran: coman que acabara pronto el receso…

Yue: veo que alguien esta C-E-L-O-S-

Syaoran: terminas la frase y te mato…

Rika: y dinos Sakura ya tienes planes para este fin de semana…

Chiharu: si.. Cuéntanos..

Sakura: soy nueva en la ciudad, pensaba salir y explorarla pero…

Meiling: porque no vamos todos y podemos ir de compras…

Sakura: yo, la verdad soy pésima en ir de compras…

Yue: somos dos…

Naoko: pero como tienes esas fotos en Internet tuyas, son como de pasarela y esa ropa a la moda…

Syaoran: Internet?

Meiling: si Syaoran apoco no conoces la Internet….

Sakura: ah.. verán es que Tommy me hace las compras me viste y diseña…

Y de nuevo ese Tommy, lo único que me alegraba era que estaba muy lejos de ella…

Rika: debes pasarnos su teléfono… o deberíamos visitarlo..

Sakura: (triste) no será posible… vive en Londres y…

Meiling: como lo siento, no debimos pero anímate iremos de compras y te gustara ir con nosotras

Yue: te pasare mi numero para cuando necesites ayuda pasar por ti e ir a la pizza eso es mejor

Eriol: por que no vamos todos…

Yamazaki: es mejor esperarlas con comida a cargar las bolsas…

Sakura: yo.. yo…

Meiling: ya esta dicho iremos todos sin excepción…

Yue gracias Eriol ahora me tocara cargar toneladas de bolsas…

Sakura: discúlpenme pero me tengo que retirar muchas gracias por almorzar conmigo.

Yukito: a donde vas.. es muy temprano para ir a clases..

Sakura: disculpen, pero Ryu me pidió que llegara antes a Química somos compañeros y no comprendo algunas cosas, con permiso…

Diablos, Ryu Yamisawa, el adonis del soccer, pertenecíamos nosotros al igual, pero el estaba en el equipo B donde por decirlo en métodos futbolísticos los reemplazos, el estaba ahí ya que la temporada anterior sufrió de un esguince y fue recomendable estar en el equipo B…. era perfecto, existía cierta rivalidad entre el y yo, ya que el era el número 2 de la escuela y siempre me retaba en todo, desde beber un jugo en menos tiempo hasta en calificaciones…

Yue: veo que ya te la están quitando

Syaoran: basta de estupideces..

Yukito: porque no la invitas a salir…

Eriol: mas bien la pregunta clave es esta… ya arreglaron las cosas..

Syaoran: no deja que hable, es tan orgullosa

Meiling: a quien me recuerda….

Rika: solo habla con ella y pídele perdón

Syaoran: y si no las acepta….

Naoko: no creo que Sakura sea de ese tipo de personas….

Chiharu: alcánzala y díselo, no hay gente por los pasillos y apresúrate…

Y ahí me tienen corriendo por los pasillos, encontrando el Lab de Química, la vi ahí acomodando su material y entre…

Syaoran: Sakura yo…

Sakura: Li.. pero que haces aquí.. no puedes pasar no traes bata y puede ocurrir un accidente

Syaoran: te preocupas por mi…

Sakura: no.. claro que no, porque debería, solo lárgate..

Syaoran: quiero hablar contigo desde ayer…

Sakura: yo no quiero hablar contigo

Syaoran: porque no quieres hablar conmigo…

Sakura: no me has hecho suficiente daño ya… o quieres mas…

Syaoran: te confundes es lo menos que quiero hacer

Sakura: yo…

Ryu: interrumpo algo

Syaoran: si lo haces…

Ryu: lo siento Li, pero tengo una clase extra que dar a mi amiga Sakura…

Syaoran: Sakura?

Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre…

Sakura: si Li… hablaremos después de clases (sonríe) tengo que aprobar Química…

Salí y pronto la campana sonó y estaba frente al Laboratorio viendo como reía junto con el, odiaría perderla en este punto… los minutos pasaron poco a poco me estaba volviendo loco, tome mis cosas con rapidez y la espere en la salida… vi como su cabello se movía al compás del viento junto con su falda, y una sonrisa que me encantaba… hermosa…

Sakura: y bien Li.. dime de que querías hablar..

Syaoran: deja de decirme así, donde quedo

Sakura: si era eso.. yo

Syaoran: aguarda… solo guarda silencio para mi es mas que doloroso todo esto…

Sakura: esta bien dime…

Syaoran: yo.. yo…

Ahora no podía hablar.. demonios cuando… sentí un golpe en mi cabeza….

Terada: despierte Sr. Li aun faltan 50 minutos de clase…

Me quede dormido… demonios… y soñando en como diría todo a Sakura….

**Continuara…..**

Lo deje de emoción, uhhhh creo que ahora actualizare conforme me manden reviews ya que no se cual historia quieren que termine primero…. Así que díganme cual quieren que termine mas rápido…

**Nanitha: **gracias por leer y espero que te halla gustado este nuevo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**VXA3**

**SAKURA**

Clase de Literatura sentía la mirada de Li sobre mí, una mirada fría y calculadora… me ponía eso muy nerviosa e incómoda acaso no puede olvidar todo como la gente normal… había acordado olvidar todo… hasta tommy me había dicho que recapacitara y jugará como lo hizo el pero yo no era así, solo quería evitarlo a toda costa… pero el insistía en algo que no podía hacer… hablar, mi corazón no esta en condiciones de hacerlo ya que él se encargó de romperlo y botarlo… solo queda odio… en un gran vacío… de pronto la Srta. Mitzuki hizo que volviera de nuevo a la realidad y no era nada bueno….

Mitzuki: bueno en vista de que casi hemos terminado los temas para el examen, quisiera añadir un proyecto y quiero que sean en equipos, los formare yo, para evitar la costumbre en ellos…

Y de pronto dijo en una sola oración Kinomoto y Li… esa oración me produjo nauseas, me sentía muy mal… no podía permitirlo, solo hablar con la profesora y me cambiara de compañero, suena absurdo pero no podía hacer el proyecto con el… y no sentir odio e ira al mismo tiempo…..

Sakura: Li, hablare con la profesora para cambiar mi compañero no te preocupes…

No le iba a avisar pero no podía ser de todo malvada….

Syaoran: que..

Sakura: si me es imposible realizar un proyecto junto a ti así que cambiare no es lógico?

Syaoran: lo que no es lógico, es que dejes los problemas a un lado y seas madura…

Madura? Acaso esta hablando en serio….

Sakura: disculpa…

Syaoran: disculpa aceptada…

Me indignaba el trato egocentrista y orgulloso de Li….

Sakura: aguarda yo..

Syaoran: o acaso tienes miedo de mi

Miedo? Yo… esa Sakura ya no existía la que una vez tenia miedo, murió ese día…..

Sakura: por supuesto que no..

Syaoran: entonces nos veremos hoy porque si no lo sabes soy el número 1 en la escuela y así será… adiós…

Solo le importaba su calificación… solo el mismo como siempre…. Me enfurecía acaso no había nadie mas a quien el quisiera, pero no un ogro como el no podía amar….. como podía pensar que se interesaría trabajar conmigo…. Suspire y me aleje pensando si era lo correcto seguir con el proyecto con el o mas bien empezarlo… camine muy lentamente hacia al comedor y era solo por una razón Yukito Tsukishiro me había invitado anteriormente a su mesa, y sabia que implicaba eso… si Li estaría ahí y quería evitar cualquier contacto con el…. Tropecé de pronto y….

Sakura: disculpa… soy una torpe iba muy distraída…

Ryu: tu eres Kinomoto Saura verdad?

Sakura: yo.. si.. tu.. quien eres..

Ryu: disculpa mis modales, soy Ryu Yamisawa, tu compañero de química con el Dr. Wills

Un chico de cabello azulado, con ojos grises muy grandes y cautivadores y una sonrisa que era contagiosa…..

Sakura: ya veo, lo siento no estaba atenta ayer y yo.. como lo siento…

Ryu: descuida, el Dr. Wills quiere que te de un recorrido del Laboratorio, descuida es para todo los nuevos, el Dr. Es algo especial para el material que manejamos.. si gustas podría dártelo antes de cases…

Sakura: en serio.. muchas gracias….

Ryu: no hay problema…

Sakura: gracias, en verdad no soy muy buena en Química ni nada que implique números…

Ryu: si quieres podría ayudarte

Sakura: en serio… pero eso seria abusar de ti….

Ryu: descuida, no hay problema para mi

Sakura: tendré que compensártelo de alguna forma…

Ryu: eso lo veremos después.. mientras ve a almorzar nos encontramos en el Laboratorio…

Sakura: gracias… Yamisawa

Ryu: dime Ryu… Sakura…

Sakura: gracias Ryu….

Había algo en el que me hacia sonreír muy en mi interior, tenia un aura muy pura… debo estar loca para hablar de auras.. pero algo dentro de mi tenia confianza en el… vi como se alejaba con varios chicos de la escuela y volví a mi camino hacia la cafetería…perseguida por muchos chicos, desde que Salí del salón me veían y suspiraban… algo extraño se hacían llamar Saku-club… camine con pesadez y ahí estaba frente a la puerta y suspire muchas veces, no podía entrar pero Yukito no me lo perdonaría… entre y me acerque a la mesa junto con el almuerzo ya en mis manos…

Sakura: disculpen la demora, pero este club de fans que hicieron no deja que camine con rapidez

Meiling: deberías aceptar una cita con ellos…

Nunca había tenido una cita en mi vida, bueno Salí con Fred al baile pero creo que era mas como amigos que como algo mas…

Sakura: yo…

Syaoran: coman que acabara pronto el receso…

Yue: veo que alguien esta C-E-L-O-S-

Syaoran: terminas la frase y te mato…

Una parte de mi, trataba de recordar las letras que menciono Yue… soy muy lenta en todo….

Rika: y dinos Sakura ya tienes planes para este fin de semana…

Chiharu: si.. Cuéntanos..

Sakura: soy nueva en la ciudad, pensaba salir y explorarla pero…

Meiling: porque no vamos todos y podemos ir de compras…

Tenía que hablarles con la verdad, odiaba ir de compras, Tomoyo me obligaba a ir y estar por horas, pero no soportaba ver nada a este punto, así que optaba por el gusto de Tomoyo y lo portaba con una sonrisa… pero ahora todo era diferente ella estaba en Inglaterra ya no podía pedirle esos favores…. Y no solo eso confundía una blusa con una playera con una camisa… cual es la diferencia, algunas veces pensaba que era mas hombre que mujer…

Sakura: yo, la verdad soy pésima en ir de compras…

Yue: somos dos…

Yue, era muy similar a mi, no olvidaba lo que hizo pero con el no estaba enojada, ya que no destruyo mis sueños… anteriormente me mando una carta con Yukito pidiendo disculpas, claro que se las di, el no tenia nada que ver en esto….. el era amable comparable a hace años…

Naoko: pero como tienes esas fotos en Internet tuyas, son como de pasarela y esa ropa a la moda…

Syaoran: Internet?

Me dio vergüenza oír eso, se que Internet es lo de hoy pero no podía evitar esas fotos y menos porque algunas eran diseños de Tomoyo o de la industria Daidouji que vestía, peor pensé que nadie sabría eso…. Debo borrarlas aunque eso molestaría a Tomoyo…

Meiling: si Syaoran apoco no conoces la Internet….

Sakura: ah.. verán es que Tommy me hace las compras me viste y diseña…

Rika: debes pasarnos su teléfono… o deberíamos visitarlo..

Sakura: (triste) no será posible… vive en Londres y…

Pensar en Tomoyo me ponía triste, la extrañaba.. su sonrisa.. su comprensión, todo era diferente a Londres y eso me ponía muy triste…..

Meiling: como lo siento, no debimos pero anímate iremos de compras y te gustara ir con nosotras

Yue: te pasare mi numero para cuando necesites ayuda pasar por ti e ir a la pizza eso es mejor

Eriol: por que no vamos todos…

Yamazaki: es mejor esperarlas con comida a cargar las bolsas…

No sabia como negarlo… como decirlo sin herir los sentimientos de mis nuevos amigos…..

Sakura: yo.. yo…

Meiling: ya esta dicho iremos todos sin excepción…

Yue: gracias Eriol ahora me tocara cargar toneladas de bolsas…

No pude decir que no.. debo practicar mas esa palabra…. Y ahora irán todos, solo espero que Li no asista ya que eso me pondrá mal y me iría...

Sakura: discúlpenme pero me tengo que retirar muchas gracias por almorzar conmigo.

Yukito: a donde vas.. es muy temprano para ir a clases..

Sakura: disculpen, pero Ryu me pidió que llegara antes a Química somos compañeros y no comprendo algunas cosas, con permiso…

Me retire, se que fue algo grosero, pero era cierto, comí en el transcurso una fruta, entre al Laboratorio y acomode mis apuntes o mis jeroglíficos, espero que Ryu entienda que no comprendo absolutamente nada y menos ahora que esta en japonés… diablos… me aburrí de ver esos monstruosos apuntes y saque el material que utilizaríamos ese día con precaución me puse la bata blanca y los lentes de seguridad y …

Syaoran: Sakura yo…

Sakura: Li.. pero que haces aquí.. no puedes pasar no traes bata y puede ocurrir un accidente

Que tonterías hablo.. diablos ya no coordino lo que debo decir….

Syaoran: te preocupas por mi…

Y de nuevo el ego de Li que me enfurecía…

Sakura: no.. claro que no, porque debería, solo lárgate..

Syaoran: quiero hablar contigo desde ayer…

Sakura: yo no quiero hablar contigo

Syaoran: porque no quieres hablar conmigo…

Sakura: no me has hecho suficiente daño ya… o quieres mas…

Syaoran: te confundes es lo menos que quiero hacer

Ya hora jugaba con mis sentimientos….

Sakura: yo…

Ryu: interrumpo algo

Gracias a Dios llego Ryu… mi salvador

Syaoran: si lo haces…

Ryu: lo siento Li, pero tengo una clase extra que dar a mi amiga Sakura…

Syaoran: Sakura?

Sakura: si Li… hablaremos después de clases (sonríe) tengo que aprobar Química…

Eso lo alejaría por el momento solo espero que no se enfurezca… nunca dije que día de clases… y sobre todo no he aprobado Química, que lista eres Kinomoto, espero que tu excusa dure cuanto puedas…

Ryu: Sakura debes poner eso en el matraz…

Sakura: lo siento estaba distraída, debes odiarme por ser inútil

Ryu: descuida, no todos somos perfectos….

Sakura: eres muy amable conmigo…

Ryu: eso hacen los amigos Sakura, o no me consideras un amigo?

Sakura: por supuesto que si…

Ryu: me da gusto… pensé que por ser amiga de Li no te permitiría hablarme

Sakura: Li mi amigo.. no.. el nunca ha sido ni será mi amigo…

Ryu: oh ya veo entonces son algo mas que amigos?

Sakura: eso jamás…

Ryu: entonces no entiendo, te vi hablar antes de clases y quedaron de verse después de clases…

Sakura: solo somos ¨conocidos¨ y creo que oíste mal, hablare con el después de clases cuando haya aprobado Química que será en mucho tiempo….

Ryu: oh ya veo…

Sakura: tu tienes problemas con Li?

Ryu: veras Li es capitán del equipo A en soccer y hace tiempo estaba con el, pero había cierta rivalidad entre sus amigos y los míos que decidimos separarlos, el entrenador solo vio esa solución y bueno yo por mi capacidad quede en el A, pero después un esguince ocasiono incapacidad en el entrenamiento y en varios partidos que volví al grupo B…

Sakura: cuanto lo siento… yo..

Ryu: descuida, no es para tanto, pero lo de mi lesión estaba muy exagerado… y algunos piensan que fue intencional y culpan a Li y a sus amigos, si me preguntas en mi opinión solo fue un accidente pero muchos no lo piensan igual…

Sakura: ya veo.. y por eso no hablas con Li…

Ryu: el tiene un carácter que la verdad no lo soporto, es muy egocéntrico

Sakura: somos dos que pensamos en eso…

Ryu: así que evito cualquier contacto con el

Sakura: es mejor así…

Vi de pronto el salón de enfrente y vi a Li ahí… dormido y después ser llamado o regañado por el profesor… eso me dio un poco de risa… termino la clase y recogí mis cosas…

Ryu: quieres que nos reunamos después de clases para avanzar el estudio…

Sakura: te daré mi dirección…(tome un papel y escribí)

Ryu: esta bien, nos veremos ahí…

Sakura: nos vemos…

Vi como Ryu Salí y yo me quede unos minutos ahí esperando a que llegasen por mi, mi chofer tardaría 8 minutos y eran 4 decidí esperar y caminar lentamente y vi la camioneta y subí con rapidez…. De pronto mi mano fue tomada…

Syaoran: no huiras tan pronto… prometiste hablar conmigo

Sakura: cuando pasara Química no te confundas y como aun no paso, permiso…

Me zafe como pude y subí …. Cerré la puerta y vi su rostro enfurecido….pero no quería hablar con el… llegue al pent-house y comí algo, ya que en el almuerzo no comí con propiedad, comía sola, ya que mi padre y el abuelo trabajaban…. Faltaba poco para empezar a ver mis intereses en la empresa, de las cuales no podía negar…. Arregle un poco la sala y la cocina ya que tendría visitas esta vez…. Alimente a Kero y pronto el timbre sonó… fui y vi a Ryu junto a un ramo de flores, unos tulipanes amarillos muy hermosos junto a un conejito de peluche…

Sakura: no debiste traerme nada Ryu…

Ryu: es un regalo de bienvenida, y no podía llegar con las manos vacías a casa de una Srta. Sin un presente

Sakura: que detallista pasa, preparare un pequeño refrigerio para estudiar..

Ryu: puedo ayudarte si lo deseas,,,

Sakura: gracias, pero eres tu mi invitado, siéntate en la sala y espérame..

Ryu: esta bien….

Prepare unos pastelillos junto con te y pronto ya estaba en la sala..

Sakura: espero te guste el te..

Ryu: si, gracias…

Sakura: bien por donde comenzamos…

Ryu: que tal por lo mas básico..

Sakura: esta bien…

Oír su voz.. era como una melodía, como una canción, pronto me perdí, pero negué varias veces tratando de despertar de esa ensoñación y

Ryu: entendiste…Sakura..

Sakura: lo siento, es que no ce me da muy bien esto..

Ryu: descuida… volveremos a tratar…

Eran las 9:00 de la noche y aun no comprendía lo mas básico… diablos…

Sakura: soy un caso perdido

Ryu: descuida, tengo que irme pero volveremos a tratar mañana

Sakura: como lo siento yo..

Ryu: descuida… a todos nos sucede algunas veces

Sakura: gracias.. te acompaño…

Apenas nos levantábamos …

Fujitaka: oh hija no sabia que tenias visitas…

Sakura: lo siento padre, te presento a Ryu Yamisawa, es mi compañero en Química

Clow: buena suerte en eso joven Yamisawa…. Ese apellido me suena acaso eres pariente de Hayato Yamisawa…

Ryu: claro Sr…

Clow: que grosero soy, soy Clow Amiyama

Fujitaka: y yo Fujitaka Kinomoto, perdón por la interrupción

Ryu: descuiden Sres. Estábamos terminando

Sakura: Yue ya se tenia que ir es demasiado tarde

Clow: que lastima, en otra ocasión deberías cenar con nosotros eres bienvenido…

Ryu: muchas gracias (hizo una reverencia) con permiso…

Acompañe a Yue a la salida y me despedí de el… volví al comedor…

Clow: es bueno ver de nuevo al joven Yamisawa de nuevo

Sakura: de donde lo conoces abuelo…

Clow: es un secreto pequeña… cosas de mayores…

Sakura: acaso el es… mi prometido…

Fujitaka: Sakura sabes que no podemos revelar quien es…

Sakura: este misterio de mi prometido me pone muy nerviosa padre…

Fujitaka: descuida, todos pasamos por lo mismo…

Clow: es verdad, y tienes ahora tutor en Química

Sakura: sabes que no soy buena en esto..

Clow: una Amiyama es bueno en todo lo que se proponga

Sakura: soy la excepción en la regla..

Clow: sin excepciones…

Terminando de cenar decidí leer un poco de Química para dummies, que vergonzoso, pero no entendía nada de lo que Ryu me decía…. Estaba ya al borde del sueño.. Bostezando una tras otra vez… hasta que sonó mi celular y decidí salir a la terraza…

Sakura: Hola…

Tomoyo: Sakura.. como estas…

Sakura: Tommy… muy bien ya estamos casi a fin de semana, y espero con ansias

Tomoyo: algún compromiso … alguna cita…

Sakura: sabes que no hay nadie… te extraño y a todas las chicas…

Tomoyo: casi nos veremos…

Sakura: a que te refieres a que nos veremos…

Tomoyo: casi.. es una sorpresa, tu descansa y duerme no te vayas a quedar dormida..

Sakura: esta bien.. adiós…

Era raro en Tomoyo estar tan misteriosa, pero como siempre era muy buena ocultando todo… vi que Kero ladraba hacia un árbol cerca del edificio, me asome, pero no había nada….

Sakura: que te sucede kero… no hay nada ahí.. viste una ardilla

Seguía ladrando con tanta ansiedad…

Sakura: vayamos a darte de cenar, eso te calmara… entramos era raro que kero se comportara así… le di de cenar y ya estaba de nuevo en mi habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño.. esta vez tarde un poco en dormir, la situación de Li me ponía mal y mañana seria Jueves demonios, porque la semana pasaba tan lento, dos días para esquivar a Li y se olvidara de todo…. Cuando dormí ahora soñé algo muy diferente Ryu estaba ahí y también Li… los dos al mismo tiempo me ofrecían su mano para bailar y yo debía decidir con quien bailar.. pero justo cuando decidía el despertador hizo de las suyas…. Me arregle y desayune y pronto me encontraba en clases….

Sakura: que extraño….

Yue: te sucede algo Sakura…

Sakura: Yue.. buenos días, solo que este oso es muy enorme y estorba para mi casillero

Yue: veo que eres muy popular ya, me da mucho gusto

Sakura: me da mas miedo a mi…

Yue: porque, te esta molestando esto…

Sakura: no son muy amables todos conmigo, pero es algo extraño solo eso…

Yue: te acostumbraras… disculpa Sakura no te pedí disculpas anteriormente con propiedad yo veras…

Sakura: recibí tu carta y si te perdono…

Yue: muchas gracias… la culpa no me dejaba tranquilo

Sakura. Descuida fue una tontería de niños

Yue: no quiero meterme en lo que no me importa… pero no crees que deberías perdonar a Syaoran

Sakura: a el no puedo… el era mi amigo y no defendió nuestra amistad

Yue: creo que no sabes toda la verdad

Sakura: hasta donde vi no lo hizo…..

Yue: como digas… solo espero que vuelvan a ser amigos…

Sakura: yo no lo creo….

Me retire… se que perdonar a Li implicaría las cosas mas fáciles entre el y yo, pero no puedo dejar que vuelva a dañarme… a parte el no me ha pedido perdón… se que no lo he dejado hablar conmigo pero no soporto estar con el ni un segundo… y no soporto menos oír su melosa voz… diablos… este año será mas complicado de lo que pensé… entre al salón de clases casi al ultimo minuto y me senté… Literatura de nuevo… la Srta. Mitzuki dio los temas asignados en pareja…

Mitzuki: espero no haya problemas con sus compañeros, pero si ven que no pueden trabajar en equipo solo acérquense a mi….

Termino la clase y me acerque….

Sakura: disculpe Srta. Mitzuki

Mitzuki: oh Sakura en que te puedo ayudar…

Tenia que ser valiente…

Sakura: yo.. yo…

Syaoran: teníamos una duda del trabajo…

Mitzuki: es verdad Sakura…

Vi la cara de Li enfurecida y sus ojos solo mostraban ira… y un leve gesto de si hablas te mato…

Sakura: si solo eso…

Mitzuki: entonces díganme en que tienen duda…

Li empezó a preguntar cosas que ni idea pensé que existieran… después la Srta. Mitzuki se retiro y solo me acerque a la puerta…

Syaoran: no pensé que fueras tan cobarde

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Syaoran: querías cambiar de compañero… sin consultarme

Sakura: te lo consulte y creo que dije claro mi decisión… y segundo no iba a cambiar tenia una duda

Syaoran: si como digas

Sakura: aunque no me creas…

Syaoran: bien.. espero que así como eres de meticulosa en Química lo seas en Literatura

Sakura: soy dedicada en las materias que yo quiero Li…

Syaoran: pues serás lo doble en Literatura porque recuerda que soy el numero 1.

Sakura: si como digas…

Syaoran: se hará así Kinomoto… ( se fue)

Me enfurecía y a que se refería con ser meticulosa en Química, debe ser porque le dije hasta que pasara Química…. Demonios…. En el almuerzo no tenía ánimos de ir a la cafetería así que Salí al patio nunca lo había hecho y ahí había unos comedores cerca de la cancha de soccer… leía unos apuntes y…

Ryu: pero que haces aquí nerd….

Sakura: Yue… perdón, pero estaba un poco aburrida así que decidí estudiar, prometo ser una buena compañera en Química

Ryu: no te preocupes, te ayudare a que pases la materia

Sakura: muchas gracias…

Ryu: sabes que no hay problema

Sakura: gracias y tu que haces solo aquí…

Ryu: me gusta salir fuera de la escuela, tomar aire fresco

Sakura: ya veo…

Ryu: si, puedo sentarme contigo..

Sakura: por supuesto..

Estuvimos platicando y riendo de algunas cosas cuando sonó la campana y ahí venia mi tormento la primera clase de Calculo… demonios me apresure y vi que estaba ahí Yue, Yukito, Eriol y Li en la misma clase… y de nuevo frente a Li….

Yukito: hola Sakura, no te vimos hoy en la cafetería…

Sakura: lo siento, decidí hoy comer en el patio, espero no les importe

Eriol: te vi muy bien acompañada

Sakura: ah.., era Ryu el me acompaño todo este tiempo

Yue: veo que son muy buenos amigos…

Sakura: claro..el ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegue

Syaoran: amable…?

Sakura: si amable Li…

Eriol: me da mucho gusto… nos veremos después de clases en mi casa, por si quieres venir un rato

Sakura: yo..

Syaoran: deberías pedirle permiso a Ryu…

Sakura: porque tendría que hacerlo, y claro Eriol asistiré…

La clase torno su rumbo… por los jeroglíficos que escribió el profesor estaba en nuevo problema… suspire y mande un mensaje a mi padre que no llegaría a casa temprano debido a la invitación de Eriol y pronto estaba en rumbo de su casa, una mansión tipo inglesa a alas afueras de la ciudad, hermosa, me recordaba a la casa de mi tía Sonomi….

Eriol: te gusta ..

Sakura: me recuerda a la casa de Tommy

Syaoran: aun no lo superas…

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Yukito: perdona a Syaoran es muy gruñón en esto..

Sakura: hmmpp?

No entendía muy bien la actitud de Li y eso de no lo superas… mmm… recibí un mensaje y no podía creer lo que veía…

Sakura hola soy tommy estoy en el pent-house quería darte una sorpresa viviré a partir de hoy contigo… lo ce mama me dio permiso no me escape… solo que estoy aquí y no se encuentra nadie…

Sakura: oh por dios…

Meiling: sucede algo Sakura….

Sakura: tommy esta aquí en Japón, tengo que irme

Eriol: si gustas puedes invitarlo aquí..

Sakura: no quiero causar molestias…

Eriol: no lo hay y me da gusto ver mas compatriotas míos…

Yukito: no se diga mas, te acompañaré a tu casa y regresamos

Sakura: gracias… les caerá tan bien como yo…

Salimos de la mansión de Eriol en el carro de la familia y ya estaba en casa cuando…

Tomoyo: donde estabas.. quería darte una sorpresa

Sakura: lo siento yo…

Yukito: buenas tardes…

Tomoyo: estabas en una cita… y lo arruine verdad, lo siento no debiste volver tan rápido hubiera esperado

Sakura: tommy el es Yukito un amigo del colegio

Yukito: mucho gusto Srta.…. Mi nombre es Tsukishiro, Yukito

Tomoyo: el placer mío Daidouji, Tomoyo…

Sakura: estamos reunidos en casa de un amigo, quieres acompañarnos o quieres descansar…

Tomoyo: claro.. vamos si todos en Japón son guapos como el joven Tsukishiro deseo ver al resto… vamos que esperamos…

Sakura: Yukito yo..

Yukito: descuida, y creo que me sorprendiste acerca de esto y alguien mas estará mas sorprendido

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Yukito: ya lo sabrás….

No entendí muy bien esto.. llegamos después de rato a la mansión, todo el camino Tomoyo hablaba del paisaje de todo… demonios, era muy entusiasta… bajamos y estaba todos en el cuarto de diversión de Eriol, donde tenia todo lo que un adolescente desea, billar, televisión, dvd, juegos de video, y una cocina personalizada….

Sakura: les quiero presentar a Tommy…

Tomoyo entro y todos estaban asombrados…. Especialmente Li…

Sakura: sucede algo?

**Continuara…**

**Dilana Li: **dependiendo de como comenten terminare la historia… y espero te guste este capitulo también…. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capitulo

**Nadeshikolee: **si me encanto cuando se quedo dormido…. Espero te guste la continuación…. Y muchas gracias por leer..

** : **le seguiré dando personalidad mas fuerte a Sakura pero no tanto ya que Sakura es un personaje dulce y tierno… muchas gracias por leer y espero te guste la continuación…

**Tulipn: ** gracias por leer y espero te encante la continuación…

**Liss lopez: **dependiendo los reviews terminare mas rápido el que deseen.. y como este fic recibió mas reviews actualice este primero, espero te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por leer…

**Marianux: **espero te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por leer….


	4. Chapter 4

**SYAORAN**

Los 50 minutos de clases se me hicieron eternos el Sr. Terada me veía con sus ojos llenos de ira, y yo solo me limitaba a ver el reloj…. En cuanto sonó la campana estaba dispuesto a correr con toda mi alma, pero….

Sr. Terada: Sr. Li me debe mas tiempo debido a su insistencia en salir antes

Syaoran: pero…

Sr. Terada: 10 minutos…

Veía el reloj avanzar hasta que por fin los 10 minutos pasaron….

Sr. Terada: puede irse….

Corrí y pronto saque mi radar, buscaría a Sakura por cualquier lado y la vi a punto de huir…. La tome del brazo antes de que subiera a la camioneta…

Syaoran: no huiras tan pronto… prometiste hablar conmigo

Sakura: cuando pasara Química no te confundas y como aun no paso, permiso…

Huyo frente a mi con esa estúpida excusa…. Mi rostro estaba lleno de ira pero a la vez recordaba sus palabras, así que así jugaremos hoy Kinomoto, pues prepárate….

Eriol: parece que ahora la tendrás más difícil

Syaoran: si así quiere jugar, entonces lo haremos…

Yukito: crees que sea en realidad un juego Syaoran….

Syaoran: ella se lo busco…

Me fui a casa y ahí estaba dándole una y otra vuelta al asunto de Sakura, no tenía solución hasta…. ¨cuando pasara Química no te confundas y como aun no paso¨… pronto estaba analizando el reglamento de la escuela….. Clausula 85-A el alumno puede evitar los exámenes y pasar el curso o la materia decidida bajo las siguientes circunstancias. 1) ir al concurso estatal de conocimiento académico 2)tener un promedio en los exámenes pasados arriba de 95% requerido. 3) presentar y acreditar el examen tipo 3 en donde constara todo el curso. Y ahí tenía la solución…. Solo que Sakura no iría al concurso, ni tampoco tenía el 95% acreditado… la 3 opción era mi única solución… genial… entre por internet a la página de la escuela y ahí estaba usuario: Kinomoto Sakura… contraseña y obviamente como su ex amigo y hacker experto cerezo1….. y pronto me encontraba pidiendo el examen tipo 3… el último requisito solo decía…. Está usted de acuerdo en aceptar las condiciones blah blah… ACEPTAR…. Me reí como loco, pero tenía que hacerlo, esta tarde no fue de lo más amable y segundo la ayudaría a presentar, no sería tan malo después de todo, recurriría a mí ya que soy el número 1 y quien solo aprobó ese curso desde mi ingreso…. Estaba tan feliz que decidí salir a pasear y ahí estaba merodeando como loco cerca de su casa….. y vi a ese Ryu llevando llores y un tonto peluche…. Era mi único obstáculo, pero disfrútalo Ryu porque a partir de mañana ella será toda mía…. Decidí quedarme cerca… ya que como bien lo sabía estaba sola y podría ese Ryu aprovecharse de la situación…. Decidí mantenerme cerca y vi un árbol cerca y pronto me encontraba ahí esperando a que se fuera, no podía dejar a una señorita sola con un joven pervertido…. Mi moral me lo dictaba…. Después de rato vi como estudiaban… pero como era de suponerse estaba ensoñada… eso me enfurecía… pronto hice ruido y un perro me ladraba

Syaoran: cállate me descubrirán…

Pero ladraba con mas intensidad… demonios, de pronto dejo de insistir y se fue… a comer, tan glotón ese perro vigía… tendría que regalarle después otro a Sakura, no quería que alguna noche por comida deje pasar a tanto ladrones como secuestradores…. Pronto la luna invadió el hermoso cielo y el perro dormía plácidamente y ni señales de Ryu y Sakura, nunca terminarían de estudiar o que…. Y si lo invitaba a dormir ahí… no había suficientes habitaciones, pero … no podían.. miles de situaciones en mi cabeza pasaban… impediría tales cosas…. Pronto vi que un coche llego y era su padre y el abuelo de Sakura, unas personas muy amables, las conocía desde niños, ellos siempre querían una boda entre Sakura y yo pero después de ese incidente dejaron de insistir a mi familia y yo la verdad estaba por un lado contento de ese matrimonio disuelto, pero por otra parte no podía ver caminar a Sakura al altar con otra persona que no fuera yo,…. Soy muy celoso con mis amigos… simplemente eso…. Vi como Ryu salía del departamento y fue impulsivamente al lugar donde me encontraba….

Ryu: sabes Li, no diré a nadie lo patético que te vez, pero vivo a unas pocas calles de aquí y si te veo otra vez haciendo esto, llamare a la policía…

Se fue como descubrió mi escondite, si estaba perfecto, y si Sakura también se da cuenta que estoy aquí… diablos….me quede un poco más solo para ocultarme mejor bajo la oscuridad.. si la oscuridad… no ce en que momento me quede dormido en esa postura tan incómoda hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta de la terraza y era Sakura vestida con un hermoso vestido color verde con muchos listones revelando muchas partes que desconocía, pero dejaban ver a mi imaginación…. Me sonroje… y… pronto note que hablaba por teléfono….

Sakura: Hola… Tommy… muy bien ya estamos casi a fin de semana, y espero con ansias….sabes que no hay nadie… te extraño y a todas las chicas… a que te refieres a que nos veremos…está bien.. Adiós…

Oír a ese Tommy hablarle a Sakura me causo nauseas…. Y de pronto apareció de nuevo ese perro… ladrando dejándome casi al descubierto…

Sakura: que te sucede kero… no hay nada ahí.. Viste una ardilla

Seguía ladrando con tanta intensidad….

Sakura: vayamos a darte de cenar, eso te calmara…

Entro junto al perro y pronto me marche, escabulléndome como vil ladrón en esta noche… esa noche dormí poco ya que esa charla con ese Tommy me ponía muy mal, no podía permitir que volviera a hablar con él, desconectaría la señal de su celular, computadora u otro medio… puedo hacerlo, ya que mi familia tiene acceso a eso…. Eso lo solucionaría… me desperté de muy mal humor y aun así asistí al colegio caminaba bajo los pasillos de la tortura… y vi a Sakura platicar muy plenamente con Yue… presumiéndole todos los obsequios que recibía de ese club de fans como los odiaba… también me encargaría de ellos…. La lista sigue en aumento, y Sakura no agradece nada de lo que hago por ella, me ponía más furioso… entre al salón sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Yue ese bastardo que se hacía llamarme amigo….

Eriol: veo que cada día vez te pones mal…

Syaoran: cómo quieres que me tome todo esto…

Eriol: sabes que los celos no son buenos…

Syaoran: y quien tiene celos…

Eriol: yo solo decía… hare una reunión en mi casa, para que no faltes….

Syaoran: no iré…

Eriol: perfecto después de clases…

Syaoran: no me escuchas… no iré…

Eriol: lleva todo lo que quieras…

Era imposible decirle que no a Eriol, entro la Srta. Mitzuki, Literatura odiaba oír demasiadas palabras sin sentido… y de pronto nos dio los temas asignados…

Mitzuki: espero no haya problemas con sus compañeros, pero si ven que no pueden trabajar en equipo solo acérquense a mi….

Termino la clase y vi como Sakura se acercaba a la profesora….

Sakura: disculpe Srta. Mitzuki

Mitzuki: oh Sakura en que te puedo ayudar…

Tenía que evitar lo que estaba por venir….

Sakura: yo.. yo…

Syaoran: teníamos una duda del trabajo…

Mitzuki: es verdad Sakura…

Me volteo a ver, y puse mi cara de lo más furiosa y lo entendió…

Sakura: si solo eso…

Mitzuki: entonces díganme en que tienen duda…

Ahí me encontraba preguntando cosas de las más estúpidas, que tipo de hoja, que tipo de personajes, cuantas palabras por párrafo.. Cualquiera…. Se retiró la Srta. Mitzuki y Sakura se acercó a la puerta…

Syaoran: no pensé que fueras tan cobarde

Ya no pude evitar decírselo….

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Syaoran: querías cambiar de compañero… sin consultarme

No sabía como acabar con toda esta discusión….

Sakura: te lo consulte y creo que dije claro mi decisión… y segundo no iba a cambiar tenía una duda

Syaoran: si como digas

Sakura: aunque no me creas…

Syaoran: bien.. Espero que así como eres de meticulosa en Química lo seas en Literatura

Iba a decir algo como así como Ryu y tu estudian, espero que estudiemos pero, me daría a descubrir ese hecho….

Sakura: soy dedicada en las materias que yo quiero Li…

Syaoran: pues serás lo doble en Literatura porque recuerda que soy el número 1.

Sakura: si como digas…

Syaoran: se hará así Kinomoto… (Me fui)

En el almuerzo no se apareció, así que decidí ir en su busca…

Eriol: a donde ira nuestro querido acosador…

Yue: la pregunta ofende Eriol, que no ves que se muere por saber de su paradero… solo han pasado diablos… 3 minutos.. Está retrasada….

Yukito: dejen de molestar a Syaoran, el probablemente quería ir al baño….

Yamazaki: claro que ira al baño y también al de damas, para saber que está bien y sin nadie a su alrededor…

Syaoran: cállense… solo quería tomar aire fresco…

Eriol: como digas…

Odiaba ver como se burlaban de mí, tenía que tomar aire simplemente eso, acaso es un pecado, mis pulmones necesitan aire… no ese aire tan apestoso dela cafetería y busque por todos lados hasta que por fin la vi… Ryu y ella en el comedor externo.. Diablos… no sé cómo aguantaba las ganas de no golpearlo ahí sonriendo con Sakura… era una escena que daba náuseas y vomito… tanta felicidad me causaba mala indigestión… sonó la campana y ahí me tenían de vuelta… corrí con rapidez era la primera clase de cálculo de la semana ya que mi querido grupo había elegido los jueves y viernes para evitar el tormento y más porque la profesora de 90 años gritaba y escupía a la gente….era la única clase donde veía a los bastardos que me hacían bullying todos los días en la escuela , mi casa y eventos extracurriculares…. Yue, Yukito, Eriol…. De pronto vi como ella se sentaba… otra clase que compartiría con ella….

Eriol: creo que el destino esta de tu parte…

Syaoran: cállate….

Se sentó frente a mí y …

Yukito: hola Sakura, no te vimos hoy en la cafetería…

Sakura: lo siento, decidí hoy comer en el patio, espero no les importe

Con el desgraciado de RYU…. Mi enemigo….

Eriol: te vi muy bien acompañada

El motivo de que Eriol abriera ese pico… simplemente quería verme enojado… o furioso….

Sakura: ah.., era Ryu el me acompaño todo este tiempo

Yue: veo que son muy buenos amigos…

No sabía cuántas llevaban contra mi esos desgraciados….

Sakura: claro..el ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que llegue

Syaoran: amable…?

Eso es amabilidad, vaya…. Eso es aprovecharse de la situación acaso es tan torpemente despistada….

Sakura: si amable Li…

Eriol: me da mucho gusto… nos veremos después de clases en mi casa, por si quieres venir un rato

Sakura: yo..

Syaoran: deberías pedirle permiso a Ryu…

No ce que lograba con molestarla, pero no estaba en situación para tratarla bien….

Sakura: porque tendría que hacerlo, y claro Eriol asistiré…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, no sin antes ver a Eriol diciéndome de nada y un Yue besando su mano… esos bastardos hicieron al fin algo bien…. La clase continuo, en donde nosotros 4 somos los mejores… la clase termino y vi como Sakura estaba exhausta, calculo necesitaba concentración algo de lo que ella carecía…. Y en abundancia, pronto partimos a la mansión de Eriol tipo inglesa a las afueras de la ciudad…

Eriol: te gusta ..

Sakura: me recuerda a la casa de Tommy

Y otro tormento para mi Tommy esto… tommy aquello.. Todo se trataba de el y el intruso Ryu… nunca seria Syaoran Li….

Syaoran: aun no lo superas…

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Yukito: perdona a Syaoran es muy gruñón en esto…

Yukito me interrumpió, pero tenía razón no podía ponerme celoso y más porque no era nadie contrincante para mi…

Sakura: hmmpp?

Llegamos a la mansión y estábamos a punto de ver que comer cuando de pronto vi que Sakura saco su celular con mucha prisa y sonreía… hasta que….

Sakura: oh por dios…

Meiling: sucede algo Sakura….

Sakura: tommy esta aquí en Japón, tengo que irme

Ese maldito Tommy aquí en Japón, el destino si que estaba en mi contra

Eriol: si gustas puedes invitarlo aquí..

Y al que le gusta torturarme junto con el destino….

Sakura: no quiero causar molestias…

Eriol: no lo hay y me da gusto ver más compatriotas míos…

Yukito: no se diga más, te acompañaré a tu casa y regresamos

Y el tercero que se le une…. Diablos… no podría evitar enfurecerme si hacían alguna escena muy empalagosa….

Sakura: gracias… les caerá tan bien como yo…

Salieron de la mansión Yukito y Sakura….no sé qué hacía ahí…. Pero algo dentro de mi quería ver a que me enfrentaba.. Tal vez rubio ojos azules… eso derrite mucho a las chicas hoy en día… los minutos pasaron. ..Hasta que por fin oí el auto estacionarse… y oí de pronto lo que quería evitar…

Sakura: les quiero presentar a Tommy…

Y de pronto ese tommy se tornó una mujer de cabello negro azulado con risos al igual que sus ojos…. Una sonrisa muy contagiosa y blanca como la nieve… vestía de una forma muy elegante…pero muy a la moda….

Sakura: sucede algo?

Tommy era mujer… o tal vez era una mala broma de arriba….

Meiling: tommy es mujer…

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Rika: Sakura, perdón, pero creímos que tu…

Sakura: que Tommy….

Chiharu: como lo sentimos….

Naoko: somos unas tontas….

Sakura: no las entiendo….

Era tan despistada…..

Eriol: querida Sakura, pensamos que Tommy era hombre y tu novio…

Sakura: creen que Tomoyo y yo…

Tomoyo: bueno eso no puede ser posible….

Sakura: en serio, pero que les hizo pensar eso….

Meiling: hablabas de tommy como una persona con mucho amor….

Tomoyo: en serio ( la abrazo) es porque nos queremos mucho, mi prima y yo somos…

Yue: aguarden primas?

Sakura: si Tomoyo además de mi mejor amiga es mi prima favorita….

Tomoyo: muchas gracias Sakura, esas palabras me ponen de lo mas sensible…

Sakura: déjate de tus dramas… te presentare…

Y así fue presentando a cada uno, quien el más entusiasmado por conocerla fue mi querido amigo Eriol, quien diría que mostraría mucho interés….

Sakura: bien te he presentado a mis amigos…

Tomoyo: aguarda… Sakura no me has presentado a este joven….

De pronto sentí sus ojos azules en mi cara, muy cerca….

Sakura: veras Tomoyo dije te presente a mis amigos, Li es un conocido…

Y la misma moneda… diablos… mi corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos…

Tomoyo: eres muy apuesto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji y Li es un placer conocerte…

Syaoran: para mí también Srta. Daidouji..

Tomoyo: moría de ganas de conocer al gran Li Syaoran que mi prima me conto desde que era una niña…

Syaoran: hablaba de mí?

Tomoyo: si, hablaba de usted hasta…. Déjeme pensarlo desde siempre…

Syaoran: en serio…

Tomoyo: si solo que no lo diga, me mataría… y creo que de lo sucedido paso algo para que reaccionara de esa manera… discúlpeme…

Ese comentario me hizo pensar que tal vez Sakura no estaba del todo molesto conmigo, simplemente no sabía cómo disculparme de la forma correcta…. La tarde paso y el centro de atención era la Srta. Daidouji con las chicas y también de los chicos ya que mi amigo Eriol estaba enamorado a primera vista….. Nos enteramos que asistiría el Lunes a nuestra escuela y que viviría un tiempo en Japón claro quedándose con Sakura, después se despidieron las dos.. y por fin me fui a casa…. Esa tarde pase de lo peor a lo mejor, ahora debía evitar mis tontos celos y centrarme en como pedirle perdón de la manera correcta a Sakura…. Me levante con muy buen humor y asistí a la escuela ese día no tenía Literatura en cambio tenia entrenamiento toda la mañana y

Yamazaki: lo siento Li, te mandan hablar de dirección dicen que es importante…

Syaoran: iré solo a cambiarme

Yamazaki: dicen que es de suma importancia, apresúrate…

No me cambie y camine por los pasillos con mi uniforme no sin antes ser fotografiado por mi club de fans esas locas…. Estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando salió Sakura enfurecida de la dirección….

Rika: que te dijeron…

Sakura: que no pueden hacer nada para solucionar esto, ya que fue hecho por mi..

Rika: pero Sakura porque aceptaste si tu no…

Sakura: yo no lo hice…. Y nadie me cree

Rika: aguarda Sakura….

Vi como Sakura salía apresuradamente y Rika la seguía…. Esto no podía estar pasando… de pronto recordé lo del 3er examen… diablos.. en que la metí…

Dr. Wilis: pase joven Li a dirección, el director quiere hablar con usted….

Acaso ya sospechaba que fui yo el que planeo todo esto, diablos…

Director: Joven Li pase…

Syaoran: buenos días yo…

Director: siéntese, sé que esto es algo inusual que lo mandemos hablar a medio entrenamiento y más porque estamos por finalizar la temporada, espero otro trofeo en mi vitrina, como el año pasado…

Syaoran: y no lo defraudaremos…

Director: me alegra.. Bien continuando…

Syaoran: acaso hice algo malo…

Director: malo? Dice usted, claro que.. No.. Usted es el mejor en nuestra escuela…

Syaoran: no entiendo…

Director: bien, iré directo al grano una alumna de nuevo ingreso ha solicitado el 3er examen…

Syaoran: yo…

Director: si es algo inusual e imposible, pero aun así lo ha solicitado…

Syaoran: pero…

Director: si lo ce… lo solicito hace días y ahora viene retractándose de sus acciones, la verdad no estamos para sus jueguitos… así que hemos decidido aplicárselo, y si no lo pasa sabe las consecuencias perderá el año…

Syaoran: que…

Director: así como lo oye… es lo malo de no leer esas letritas…

Demonios, en que la había metido….

Director: pero bueno viendo sus calificaciones, tenemos dudas de que si ella acepto eso por voluntad o es una broma, así que el Dr. Willis y yo optamos por ponerle un tutor

Syaoran: ya veo…

Director: así que tendré que molestarlo en esta ocasión ya que solo usted sabe a qué se enfrenta esta alumna y de usted dependemos para levantar el prestigio de nuestra adorada escuela….

Syaoran: yo…

Director: sí.. Usted joven Li, espero no sea una carga para usted…

Syaoran: claro que no..

Director: muy bien ya lo avise y después de clases tendrán el Laboratorio, biblioteca y aulas disponibles bajo su supervisión claro…

Syaoran: el Dr. Willis no nos supervisara….

Director: no, él está muy ocupado con sus experimentos que le dio plena confianza…

Confianza…. Y más a mí.. el bastardo que le hizo eso a una joven y frágil adolescente…

Director: bueno retírese y esfuércese para el triunfo…

Syaoran: gracias…

Me fui al vestidor y….

Eriol: que sucedió…

Syaoran: seré tutor de Química

Yue: demonios… que crueldad….

Yukito: y quien será el o la afortunada….

Syaoran: Sakura Kinomoto….

Yamazaki: vaya suerte…..

Eriol: pero tengo entendido que los tutores son para los que…

Syaoran: ella pidió el 3er examen

Yue: pero en que estaba pensando… es imposible de pasar solo los nerds pasan y ella no es…

Yukito: debe ser un error

Syaoran. Me lo informo el director…

Eriol: es raro que Sakura aplicara para ese examen y más porque no lleva mucho tiempo en esta escuela para saber de el…

Era tan perceptivo Eriol, no se le pasaba nada….

Yukito: al menos tiene un gran tutor…

Yue: gran… déjame decirte que Syaoran es pésimo explicando, se desespera tanto

Yamazaki: el peor, esa vez me aventó todos los libros de la biblioteca solo porque no sabía cuánto era 19 x 45 nadie humano sabe eso, solo una calculadora…

Eriol: pero ahora tendrá a Sakura… sabes lo despistada que es…

Y nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora, era pésimo explicando….. Salimos del entrenamiento y tenía que buscar a Sakura y ahí la vi llorando bajo el árbol de cerezos…. Se veía tan frágil y yo era el desgraciado que hice todo…

Syaoran: Sak… Kinomoto…

Sakura: que quieres Li… burlarte de mi

Syaoran: no.. Simplemente quiero decirte que…

Sakura: que no pasare año… gracias pero ya todo mundo lo sabe….

Syaoran: no es eso….

Sakura: entonces que…

Yo fui quien hizo todo esto….

Sakura: sabes olvídalo no estoy para esto….

Vi cómo se iba llorando… no pude decirle todo… no podía, era un cobarde, me fui a mi casa pensaba en que haría a partir de ahora….. Busque entre todas mis cosas los apuntes y libros de Química que me sirvieron en su momento, los tome y….

Meiling: a donde vas…

Syaoran: necesito llevarle esto a Sakura

Meiling: es para el examen de Química

Syaoran: como sabes…

Meiling: toda la escuela lo sabe…

Syaoran: debo irme…

Los chismes corrían en esa escuela como pan caliente, decidí correr con todo el material y ahí me tenían en su casa tocando el timbre con mucha ansiedad….

Tomoyo: oh.. Li, que sorpresa

Syaoran: necesito ver a Sakura…

Tomoyo: ella esta….

Entre con tanta rapidez y fui directo hasta su cuarto, ya sabía cuál era ya que esa noche de espía me sirvió para algo….

Syaoran: Sakura…

Vi que seguía aun en uniforme llorando.. y con su cabello todo despeinado…

Sakura: que haces aquí.. En mi casa.. y en mi cuarto…

Vi cómo se sentaba y….

Syaoran: no dejaste que terminara de hablar esta tarde….

Sakura: lárgate si quieres burlarte como toda la escuela… larga… ( apunto hacia la salida)

Syaoran: no me iré… solo me iré cuando apruebes la materia…

Sakura. Y porque te importaría que pasara la materia…

Díselo ya Syaoran…..

Syaoran: porque yo seré tu tutor….

**Continuara…**

AHHHHHHH que pasara, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, como ya había explicado no tendrá muchos capítulos a lo mucho les aseguro 10 a lo mucho así que ya esta por terminar este fic…. Segundo también pido mil disculpas por no actualizar no tengo perdón, pero la escuela me absorbe y no solo eso, ya que una amiga me pidió que viera un dorama que lo ame Fabulous Boys que ya por fin acabe de verlo, es otra versión de You´re beautiful y verán porque digo esto, es porque quiere que haga una versión de Sakura Card Captor y lo adapte -.- más trabajo así que… que opinan? Obviamente terminare primero mis fics anteriores y después la adaptación que opinan? Bueno se los dejo de tarea y bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus comentarios… los amo y por supuesto esta historia gano para que se termine primero asi que mis lectoras cual fic quieren que termine después de este opinen y gracias por seguir leyendo hasta la próxima…..

**Marianux: **le costara créeme pero quiero ponerle mas drama a este fic, espero lo hayas disfrutado como yo al escribirlo y seguiré actualizando será el primero en terminar…. Gracias por leer y por tu review

**Sakuxsyao: **espero te guste la continuación y gracias por leer y tu review

** : **seguirá mas interesante lo prometo, ya que trae pocos capítulos…. Gracias por leer y tu review…

**Dilana li: **si lo de tommy fue genial, tenia que poner de una u otra forma celoso a Syaoran…. Gracias por leer y tu review….

**Nadeshikolee: **sorry no lo había notado ese mal entendido de Ryu y Yue pero era Ryu el que estaba en su casa y Yue en la escuela sorry x la confusión… mil disculpas, y obviamente tenía que poner a Tommy en otra faceta para los ojos de ellos, algo de comedia faltaba…gracias por leer y por tu review….

**MeganfanHP:** muchas gracias por leer y por tu review y espero te siga gustando… saludos…


	5. Chapter 5

**VXA5**

Sakura: les quiero presentar a Tommy…

Ver a Tomoyo entrar en el cuarto causo un gran desconcierto, al parecer mi prima es más hermosa y nunca hubiesen pensado ver a alguien tan refinada tan.. Delicada… o eso pensé…. O quizás su vestimenta era más que elegante para este lugar… pero bueno es que resaltaba a un con unos harapos….

Sakura: sucede algo?

Me aventure a preguntar ya que este silencio era muy incómodo al igual que la sonrisita que se cargaba Tomoyo….

Meiling: tommy es mujer…

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Esa pregunta no la entendía del todo.. Una mujer.. Claro…. Pero porque me preguntaba algo tan obvio

Rika: Sakura, perdón, pero creímos que tu…

Sakura: que Tommy….

Chiharu: como lo sentimos….

Naoko: somos unas tontas….

Sakura: no las entiendo….

No entendía eso.. Soy tan despistada, pero no sabía a que se referían….

Eriol: querida Sakura, pensamos que Tommy era hombre y tu novio…

Eso tenia que ser una broma.. creyeron que Tommy … era muy gracioso… jajaja

Sakura: creen que Tomoyo y yo…

Un romance con Tomoyo jamás lo había pensado hasta ahora…..

Tomoyo: bueno eso no puede ser posible….

Sakura: en serio, pero que les hizo pensar eso….

Tal vez el seudónimo de tommy era aplicable para hombre, pero eso no tenía nada que ver la confusión, ya había aclarado que no tenía novio …..

Meiling: hablabas de tommy como una persona con mucho amor….

Tomoyo: en serio (me abrazo) es porque nos queremos mucho, mi prima y yo somos…

Yue: aguarden primas?

Sakura: si Tomoyo además de mi mejor amiga es mi prima favorita….

Tomoyo: muchas gracias Sakura, esas palabras me ponen de lo más sensible…

Y he aquí la Tomoyo que siempre he conocido… la dramática….

Sakura: déjate de tus dramas… te presentare…

La presente con cada uno de los presentes y cabe decir que Eriol quedo cautivado con mi prima… podre ser despistada en algunas cosas, pero no en tantas…..

Sakura: bien te he presentado a mis amigos…

Tomoyo: aguarda… Sakura no me has presentado a este joven….

Vi cómo se acercaba muy inapropiadamente a Li.. Eso causo en mi unos estragos muy incomodos, tanto que parecían… no.. Debo estar loca, nunca podría… o acaso.. Debo estar demente….. y ver la satisfacción y la sonrisa de Li me causo ira….

Sakura: veras Tomoyo dije te presente a mis amigos, Li es un conocido…

Estaba tan furiosa que esas palabras salieron como… como vomito…. Muy cruda la verdad, ver los ojos de Tomoyo y esa sonrisa al parecer había percatándose de algo que a mí no me convenía… me di la vuelta pero sin antes voltear y percatare de que charlaban como amigos de toda la vida… acaso Tomoyo está de su parte…me enfurecí y decidí volver con mis amigos….

Meiling: creo que ha Syaoran le encanto que Tommy fuese mujer…

Yue: yo diría que la sorpresa le encanto más a el….

Acaso Li esta… eso no puede ser, Tomoyo volvió con nosotras y pronto toda la atención estaba sobre ella… ella siempre ha sido muy vivaz con las pláticas, nunca se aburría nunca con ella, pero seguía pensando en Li y mi prima…. Me puse muy triste… algo raro en mí….

Tomoyo: disculpa Sakura…

Sakura: que paso…

Tomoyo: disculpen a mi prima siempre se va a si… te decía que es algo tarde, podríamos regresar ya a la mansión…

Sakura: por su puesto…

Nos encontrábamos ya de regreso, Eriol mando a su chofer con nosotras y ….

Tomoyo: ese Li es verdaderamente guapo.. Porque nunca lo mencionaste

Sakura: porque no me había dado cuenta de eso…

Mentía…

Tomoyo: acaso eres ciega… viste sus ojos, su cabello.. Esos músculos…

Sakura: pareciera que estuvieses enamorada…

Tomoyo: probablemente…

Eso me puso de muy mal humor, ella solo sonreía y yo baje y me encerré en el pent-house no sabía que la llegada de Tomoyo sería una gran molestia, tener a Li como cuñado… no… eso no me gustaba, y más porque el siendo un don juan en la escuela, lastimaría a mi prima… omití la cena pero oía desde mi cuarto la felicidad de mi abuelo y de mi padre al tener a Tomoyo… en casa… no me molestaba en lo absoluto pero si implicaba a Li eso me enfurecía… tenía que cuidar a Tomoyo a partir de ahora… dormí esa noche soñé con Li y Tomoyo bailando parecían la pareja perfecta… y yo solo sentía celos… desperté de esa horrible pesadilla… yo ¿ celos?... como si fuese a suceder… desperté muy temprano ya que no pude volver a dormir…. Y mi día apenas comenzaba ese día no tenía Literatura… pero tendría Química con el Dr. Willis así que me apresure, era Viernes así que me alegraba descansar de la escuela un buen rato… entre y tome mi lugar con mi compañero…

Ryu: buenos Días Sakura, estas bien… te noto algo casada…

Sakura: un mal sueño.. Más bien diría pesadilla…

Entro el Dr. Willis un ponente hombre, de carácter muy fuerte y muy meticuloso… cuando…

Dr. Willis: buenos días alumnos hoy veremos… oh Srta. Kinomoto pensé que dejaría de asistir a mi clase…

Eso me desconcertó y ver todas las miradas sobre mi…

Sakura: no entiendo..

Dr. Willis: si lo entiendo, usted es nueva, pero vera cuando uno aplica para el examen tipo 3, lo normal es que ya no asista a mi clase…

Sakura: a que se refiere con el examen tipo 3?

Dr. Willis: creo que mejor vaya con el director, el se lo explicara…. Continuando…

Esto era algo raro.. Examen.. Tipo 3…. Que acaso se volvieron locos…

Ryu: no sabía que aplicaste para el examen tipo 3…

Sakura: que es eso…

Dr. Willis: no lo repetiré… salga de mi clase Srta. Kinomoto…

Tome mis cosas y Salí de ahí… esto había sido de los más extraño…. Vi que pasaba las animadoras y vi a Rika….

Rika: sucede algo.. Te vez algo extraña… aquí parada fuera del salón de Química…

Sakura: el Dr. Willis me saco de clase…

Rika: sucedió algo…

Sakura: es lo que no entiendo… me dijo algo acerca de un examen tipo 3…

Rika: que… pero tú no eres buena en Química… porque aplicarías ese examen…

Sakura: es que no entiendo nada de ese examen tipo 3….

Rika: veras… ese examen es… como explicarlo es todo el curso de Química en un solo examen..

Sakura: aguarda.. Que… y como supone el Dr. Willis que presente eso si no se nada de Química…

Rika: el Dr. No eligió… los alumnos lo piden… es decir que tu ya lo aplicaste…

Sakura: pero yo nunca lo haría….

Rika: tal vez fue una confusión, te acompañare a dirección, tal vez se confundieron de persona…

Un mal entendido.. Que a decir verdad esperaba aclararlo, ya que era imposible que aprendiera el curso de Química en una sola sentada…. Entramos a dirección y vi a la secretaria con sus lentes y su peinado todo recogido, muy hermosa…

Rika: disculpe Sra. Buscamos al director

Aiko: oh… Rika, pero que te trae aquí y con la Srta..

Sakura: Kinomoto?

Aiko: ah.. Kinomoto, la esperan en la oficina, pase… Rika cariño siéntate conmigo…

Rika: descuida.. Sakura todo estará bien solo explícales el mal entendido….

Me sonrió y me dirigí pronto a la puerta… era muy grande y toque.. oí un fuerte pase… y lo hice…

Director: oh.. Srta. Kinomoto que la trae aquí…

Sakura: buenos días.. Yo..

Director: siéntese, paso algo…

Sakura: el Dr. Willis me saco de su clase…

Director: oh ya veo, pero es algo natural, al aplicar el examen tipo 3, es política de la escuela suspender su curso con él.. No sé si en Inglaterra estén acostumbrados a otras cosas, pero aquí…

Sakura: lo que no entiendo cómo es posible que aplicara yo al examen tipo 3…

Director: no la entiendo Srta.…

Ni yo me entiendo…

Sakura: vera.. yo nunca aplique para hacer ese examen…

Director: de que habla…

Se sentó y pronto se puso unas gafas para leer y tecleo en su computador unas cuantas teclas con fuerza…. Volteo el monitor y…

Director: lea ahí..

Me acerqué mucho y lo vi.. Sakura Kinomoto aplicar para examen tipo 3 en Química solicitud aceptada….

Sakura: esto debe ser una broma…

Director: no le veo la gracia Srta.…

Sakura: es que no entiende yo nunca.. nunca aplicaría para ese examen..

Director: entonces porque mando la solicitud…

Sakura: yo nunca lo hice…. Debe ser un error…

De pronto se paró y empezó a dar vueltas sobre mí, como un buitre tras su presa, eso me tenía nerviosa…

Director: checare con los de sistemas, pero si no es así Srta. Está metida en problemas…

Salió y después de 30 minutos regreso con el Dr. Willis…

Director: hemos checado en sistema y efectivamente se hizo la solicitud y no puede librarse así como así…

Sakura: entonces que hare…

Director: es inusual que acepten exámenes y después se retracten y la verdad no estamos para juegos… esto es una escuela muy prestigiada y una de las mejores del país…

Sakura: pero yo..

Director: el Dr. Willis le aplicara el examen tipo 3 y lo contestara así es la política…

Sakura: pero que acaso que pretenden.. Nunca podre pasarlo…

Director: por su bien espero que lo pase, porque si no es así… perderá el año….

Perder el año.. Nunca he sido una alumna ejemplar, solo en Literatura e idiomas era muy buena, pero cuando los números se interponían.. Nunca… pero aun así había pasado la escuela a duras penas… y perder un año, eso deshonraría a mi familia, y mi padre estaría muy triste al igual que el abuelo… unas lágrimas salieron de pronto…

Director: bueno ya sabe las consecuencias, eso pasa cuando no lee con cuidado las letras pequeñas…

Director: bien, le pondremos un tutor como nuestra política dice… será informada de su tutor pronto.. Puede retirarse

Salí de pronto y mis lágrimas no paraban… Salí enfurecida de dirección y …

Rika: que te dijeron…

Sakura: que no pueden hacer nada para solucionar esto, ya que fue hecho por mí..

Rika: pero Sakura porque aceptaste si tu no…

Sakura: yo no lo hice…. Y nadie me cree

Rika: aguarda Sakura….

Corrí de pronto… me fui al patio trasero a callar mis lágrimas y mis sollozos, esto estaba mal, porque todo lo malo tenía que sucederme a mi…. Oí unos pasos acercarse a mi….

Ryu: Sakura… que paso…

Sakura: yo… yo…

Ryu: (me abrazo) que sucedió…

Sakura: es tan injusto, yo nunca…

Ryu: debes explicarme, para poder ayudarte…

Sakura: presentare el examen tipo 3 y nadie me cree que no lo aplique yo…

Ryu: descuida, sé que pasaras, te ayudare a estudiar.. Podrás así..

Sakura: no.. Sabes muy bien que no puedo, lo intentamos y no puedo.. Reprobare y repetiré el año….

Ryu: yo podría esforzarme y ser un buen tutor…

Sakura: no… muchas gracias, pero me resignare repetiré el año….

Ryu: aguarda.. No te des por vencida…

Salí corriendo y me fui cerca de unos árboles de cerezos, hermosos, calmaba mi dolor… pero aun así las personas que pasaban junto a mi hablaban tras de mí, que no podía pasar ese examen y que quería demostrar con eso… eran muchos rumores de eso… y muchas risas, esas risas que me atormentaban en mis sueños….

Syaoran: Sak… Kinomoto…

Lo último que me faltaba….

Sakura: que quieres Li… burlarte de mi

Syaoran: no.. Simplemente quiero decirte que…

Sakura: que no pasare año… gracias pero ya todo mundo lo sabe….

Syaoran: no es eso….

Sakura: entonces que…

Lo mire aun con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas…. Y el solo se quedó viéndome con lastima

Sakura: sabes olvídalo no estoy para esto….

Me fui llorando y me subí a la camioneta limpie un poco mis lágrimas… baje y vi a Tomoyo ahí esperándome…

Tomoyo: qué bueno que ya llegaste… prepare.. Sucedió algo..

Sakura: nada yo.. Estoy cansada..

Tomoyo: no me mientas… estabas llorando o lo sigues haciendo..

Sakura: yo.. yo..

Tomoyo: nada Tomoyo.. Nada… solo déjame sola…

Sé que no debí tratar así a Tommy, pero no me sentía bien del todo… seguí llorando en mi cama, como le explicaría a mi padre y mi abuelo lo sucedido… oí como tocaban el timbre, era mi padre, ocultarme no solucionaría nada de esto cuando… se abrió la puerta… algo extraño sucedía nadie conocido entraría sin tocar a mi habitación…

Syaoran: Sakura…

Oír la voz de Li me hizo ponerme peor… de lo que ya me encontraba

Sakura: que haces aquí.. En mi casa.. y en mi cuarto…

Me senté en mi cama y….

Syaoran: no dejaste que terminara de hablar esta tarde….

Sakura: lárgate si quieres burlarte como toda la escuela… larga… (Apunte hacia la salida)

Syaoran: no me iré… solo me iré cuando apruebes la materia…

Sakura. Y porque te importaría que pasara la materia…

Ver a Li todo nervioso.. Eso no sonaba nada bien… y menos lo que se avecinaba…

Syaoran: porque yo seré tu tutor….

Creo que había perdido la razón y tanto lloriqueo había causado una deshidratación muy peligrosa, tanto que mi sistema Nervioso perdiera la cordura, sufría ya alucinaciones…

Sakura: debes estar loco…

Syaoran: ya me oíste.. Seré tu tutor…

Sakura: eres un desquiciado… como aceptaría estudiar contigo… no necesito tu ayuda…

Syaoran: lo tomaras, soy tu única salida…

Sakura: nunca…

Syaoran: vamos Sakura… soy el único que ha presentado ese examen y pasado…

Sakura: me rehusó y soy Kinomoto para ti…

Syaoran: soy tu única salida….

Sakura: antes preferiría perder el año…

Tomoyo: que…..

Como debí suponerlo mi prima estaba escuchando esto…

Tomoyo: como que perder el año…

Sakura: yo sé que suena muy feo Tommy pero.. Podre recuperarme

Tomoyo: estás loca… mi tío y mi abuelo te mataran…

Sakura: pero.. No soy buena en esto..

Tomoyo: a menos que aceptes a Syaoran como tutor…

Lo llamo por su nombre… eso me enfurecía mas…

Tomoyo: aceptaras…

Syaoran: y bien…

Sakura: yo…

No quería aceptar pero… tenía razón Tomoyo…

Sakura: está bien…

Ver la sonrisa de Li y Tomoyo, era tan raro… y una pequeña sonrisa salió de mi…

Syaoran: bueno empezaremos…

Sakura: que.. Ya..

Syaoran: por lo que me dijeron hoy.. no eres buena en Química así que no hay que perder tiempo…

Sakura: está bien… solo me cambiare…

Syaoran: bien…

Sakura: si puedes esperar en la sala….

Estaba muy nervioso y salió de mi habitación…

Tomoyo: lo acompañare…

Esto era demasiado raro… Li mi tutor, nunca hubiese imaginado que Li ese sinvergüenza, insensible, que me había hecho tanto daño, venia aquí a ayudarme… me puse unos jeans y una blusa rosa y arregle un poco mi apariencia… Salí y pronto vi a mi prima sentada junto a el en la mesa de la sala, y sonriendo con él.. Eso me producía dolor estomacal…

Tomoyo: oh veo que ya te cambiaste Saku…

Sakura: siento interrumpir…

Tomoyo: no seas tonta, empecen yo.. Preparare la cena…

Mi prima pronto se dirigió a la cocina y me senté junto a él.. él se veía algo incómodo y algo sonrojado, al parecer el amor que sentía por mi prima era demasiado…

Sakura: bien empecemos Li…

Toda la tarde, me había explicado as generalidades de la materia… el parecía muy hábil, muy inteligente en este aspecto… y era muy fácil estudiar con el….

Sakura: al fin entendí esto…

Syaoran: es muy fácil, solo debes concentrarte un poco mas…

Sakura: gracias (sonreí)

De pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió y era mi padre….

Fujitaka: oh.. Veo que de nuevo tenemos visitas..

Sakura: padre, no sé si lo recuerdes es Li, Syaoran…

Fujitaka: oh, el joven Li… que placer que nos visite…

Syaoran: un placer volvernos a ver… Sr. Kinomoto…( hizo una reverencia)..

Fujitaka: por favor déjate de formalidades, tu padre no está aquí, hijo, siéntete en tu casa…

Syaoran: gracias…

Fujitaka: al parecer avanzaron más que con el joven Yamisawa…

Sakura: si padre, Li es un gran tutor..

Fujitaka: que bueno, me retiro para que continúen…

Syaoran: no se preocupe, me tendré que retirar, ya es muy tarde y debo..

Fujitaka: tonterías, cenaras con nosotros… solo esperemos a…

Y de pronto el abuelo llego…

Clow: buenas noches familia… oh el joven Li

Li volvió a hacer una reverencia…..

Fujitaka: qué bueno que estamos todos juntos, pasemos a cenar…

Syaoran: pero..

Clow: no despreciaras una invitación…

Sakura: abuelo, padre.. Tal vez Li no pueda hoy…

Syaoran: será un placer…

Clow: bueno pasemos, que muero de hambre…

Pasamos al comedor, y veo que esta vez Tomoyo tenía todo muy bien servido y para 5 personas en la silla principal estaba mi abuelo, a su derecha mi padre y a su lado Tomoyo…. Del lado izquierdo me sentaba yo pero…

Clow: Sakura porque no te sientas en el siguiente puesto, quisiera que el joven Li se sentará junto a mi…

Sakura: por supuesto…

Primero mi prima…. Después mi abuelo, esto no podía pasarme… la cena continuo y…

Clow: Fujitaka hay que ver las acciones de Kentaro, están próximas a la venta y necesitamos un plan, ya que el heredero es muy difícil de convencer…

Fujitaka: estoy en proceso.. Solo que mis investigadores no lo encuentran…

Syaoran: y no lo harán…

Clow: a que te refieres hijo…

Syaoran: discúlpeme, yo…

Clow: descuida, prosigue…

Vi como Li estaba un poco nervioso… y sudaba mucho

Syaoran: las acciones Kentaro las heredo su nieta Mariko y ella está en Paris ya que es modelo, por eso es difícil localizarla…

Clow: ella las heredero y que hay de Kenichi…

Syaoran: él había hablado de más y enfureció al Sr. Kentaro..

Clow: ya veo que vio sus intenciones.. Entonces Fujitaka encárgate de esto.. Mariko debe estar..

Syaoran: hay semana de moda esta semana en Milán, es posible que se encuentre ahí..

Clow: muy bien pensado hijo…serás un buen empresario en un futuro..

Syaoran: gracias.. Sr. Amiyama…

Clow: gracias a ti… y ya estas por cumplir los 18 años verdad…

Syaoran: sí.. Sr.

Clow: muy bien, serás una joya invaluable para tu futura esposa…

De pronto sentí como algo se atoraba en mi garganta… esposa, nunca lo había pensado, Li estaba próximo a conocer a su esposa, ya que es tradición… pero sería… pronto, acaso se casaría…

Fujitaka: sucede algo hija…

Sakura: no solo.. Una cascara … si eso..

Tomoyo: toma un poco de agua…

Tome un sorbo de agua y vi como Li estaba preocupado por mi, después de la cena todo paso a un plano curioso, ver a mi padre y mi abuelo invitar a Li de nuevo, y el casi acosado por ellos, después lo acompañe hasta el lobby…

Sakura: perdona a mi padre y al abuelo ellos… les falto un varón…

Syaoran: pero pronto lo tendrán.. Es decir.. Tu…

Sakura: si.. Estamos en la misma situación…

Syaoran: al parecer si…

Sakura: si.. Solo espero que mi futuro prometido les caiga tan bien, como lo hiciste hoy…

Ver la cara de seriedad de Li… su ceño fruncido, era muy lindo…

Syaoran: me tengo que retirar… mañana estudiaremos en el laboratorio..

Sakura: pero mañana es sábado?

Syaoran: tienes que estudiar todos los días, si quieres pasarlo….

Sakura: si.. Estaré preparada y.. Gracias…

Vi como Li se iba… y volví al pent-house…

Clow: espero que no estés enamorada del joven Li…

Sakura: pero que tontería sestas diciendo..

Clow: solo lo digo, porque los planes de tu futura boda ya están tramitados y espero no tener que declinarla…

Sakura: abuelo y si así fuera…. Yo digo si no fuera Li… y me enamorara de otro, que pasaría…

Clow: sabes que se declinaría, y perdería acciones de la empresa con esa familia…

Sakura: acaso no puedo.. Elegir abuelo..

Clow: es muy tarde ya Sakura… tarde…

El abuelo se fue, sé que había elegido casarme con quien mi familia aceptara, pero esta idea me estaba ya fastidiando y más porque el sentimiento que siento ahora hacia Li estaba cambiado… todo… todo lo que soy, pero no podía dejarme engatusar por alguien que me hizo daño… esa noche soñé con el día0 de mi boda un vestido blanco enorme y mi esposo y su cara borrosa…. Y cuando al fin nos besábamos… el despertador sonó… y para variar se me hacía tarde… ese sábado, me arregle con rapidez y llegue a la escuela.. Al laboratorio… tenía que estar a las 12 en punto ya que Li tenía entrenamiento…. Pero al parecer estaba a tiempo eran las 9 y decidí dar un paseo por las canchas…

Ryu: Sakura.. Que haces aquí y en sábado…

Sakura: tengo que estudiar Química, así que hoy estaré en el laboratorio

Ryu: sabes que puedo ayudarte…

Sakura: muchas gracias, pero ya tengo tutor…

Ryu: ah.. Ya veo.. Y quien es tu tutor…

Sakura: es Li, al parecer el ya presento ese examen… y decidió ayudarme…

Ryu: oh.. Sabes si hay dificultades con él, no dudes en pedirme ayuda estaría encantado de hacerlo…

Sakura. Oh muchas gracias y por supuesto si hay algún problema iré contigo…

Ryu: si.. No confió en ese Li.. Es raro que haya aceptado

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Ryu: es algo raro no lo crees… el ya hizo el examen y tu…

Syaoran: veo que nunca hablaras bien de mi Yamisawa

Y de pronto ver a Li, junto a Eriol, Yue y Yukito ahí fue de lo más extraño,

Ryu: creo que tengo mis razones para sospechar no lo crees…

Esas palabras ponto se me hicieron mus sospechosas…

Syaoran: espero que tengas pruebas para hacer tal acusación…

Ryu: no las tengo, pero no dudes que las encontrare.. Bueno me retiro Sakura y recuerda cualquier cosa…

Syaoran: no necesitara llamarte, ya que soy su tutor…

Ryu: nos vemos Sakura…

Vi como Ryu se iba a entrenar y …

Sakura: que fue todo eso…

Syaoran: si ya terminaste de perder el tiempo, es momento de ir al laboratorio…

Sakura: espera… que..

Syaoran: espera ahí, yo solo iré a tomar una ducha, no tardo…

Se fueron hacia los vestidores y me dejaron un poco desconcertada, que fue todo aquello que había pasado y sobre todo enojo de Li y ordenándome a mí.. Pensé que las cosas que habían sucedido ayer cambiarían ese enojo, pero no.. Como odiaba a Syaoran Li… me enfurecí por el trato que me dio y me fui al laboratorio me puse la bata de laboratorio y los lentes de precaución y como tardo mucho Li, decidí adelantar el experimento abrí unas cuantas sustancias y… todo se nublo….

**Continuara…**

Bien aquí les traigo la continuación, sé que tenía olvidada esta historia, pero necesitaba inspiración así como de volver a leerla ya que como tengo semana de exámenes tenía que estudiar y quería actualizar esta historia, ya que como lo prometí será la primera en terminar, espero les encante y no se pierdan los demás fics porque terminando exámenes actualizare más seguido… que dios bendiga a todas y todos los que me siguen y sobre todo a los que pusieron favoritos y a los que me mandan reviews los amo… cada uno de ellos me motivan a seguir escribiendo muchas bendiciones …..Chao.

**Inutsuki chan: **gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo que hayas disfrutado mi historia… me d amucho gusto y aquí está la actualización… espero te guste nos leemos hasta la próxima...

**Dilana Li: ** muchas gracias por seguir leyendo me encanta ver que te gusta tanto como yo al escribirla y espero te guste esta continuación y nos seguimos leyendo… muchas bendiciones también a ti, abrazos y suerte en todo…

**Azucenas45: **muchas gracias por leer y por tu review…


	6. Chapter 6

**VXA6**

**SYAORAN**

Syaoran: porque yo seré tu tutor….

Un breve silencio, era lo único sonido que emitió mi voz…. No podía decirle que yo lo había hecho y la única forma en que acepte fue por culpa…..

Sakura: debes estar loco…

Syaoran: ya me oíste.. Seré tu tutor…

Sakura: eres un desquiciado… como aceptaría estudiar contigo… no necesito tu ayuda…

Syaoran: lo tomaras, soy tu única salida…

Y vaya que lo era, era pésima en Química…..

Sakura: nunca…

Syaoran: vamos Sakura… soy el único que ha presentado ese examen y pasado…

Sakura: me rehusó y soy Kinomoto para ti…

Es tan orgullosa….

Syaoran: soy tu única salida….

Sakura: antes preferiría perder el año…

Tomoyo: que…..

De pronto la voz de Tomoyo apareció de la nada en el cuarto de Sakura… al parecer no están enterados de nada en su casa….

Tomoyo: como que perder el año…

Sakura: yo sé que suena muy feo Tommy pero.. Podre recuperarme

Tomoyo: estás loca… mi tío y mi abuelo te mataran…

Sakura: pero.. No soy buena en esto..

Tomoyo: a menos que aceptes a Syaoran como tutor…

Vi como la estaba convenciendo y poco a poco Sakura estaba cediendo….

Tomoyo: aceptaras…

Syaoran: y bien…

Sakura: yo…

Después de varias muecas en su rostro….

Sakura: está bien…

Sonreí al igual que Tomoyo, y después de un breve momento ella también lo hizo, es tan terca pero después de todo no la culpo ella aun me sigue odiando…

Syaoran: bueno empezaremos…

Sakura: que.. Ya..

Syaoran: por lo que me dijeron hoy.. no eres buena en Química así que no hay que perder tiempo…

Sakura: está bien… solo me cambiare…

Syaoran: bien…

Sakura: si puedes esperar en la sala….

Seguí estático, no pude evitar sonrojarme… ella me insinuaba que me fuera para cambiarse y seguía ahí como imbécil… diablos, debe pensar que soy de lo peor…. Llegue a la sala y me senté con mis manos tapando mi rostro….

Tomoyo: muchas gracias por ayudar a Sakura no sabes cómo te lo agradezco…

Syaoran: la escuela…

Tomoyo: sé que la escuela te lo pidió, pero si no sintieras nada por ella te hubieses negado y no tienes que responderme lo ce….

Tenía razón, podía haberme negado, pero no lo hice… culpa… era tan perspicaz al igual que Eriol…. Debía mantenerme alerta con ellos, ya que podrían descubrir que todo esto fue gracias a mí… tomo asiento Tomoyo junto a mí y tomo mis manos….

Tomoyo: tranquilo esto los unirá mas.. Lo ce…

Eso sería una ventaja pero se arruinaría si conocía toda la verdad…

Tomoyo: oh veo que ya te cambiaste Saku…

Sakura: siento interrumpir…

La reacción de ella fue sarcasmo.. acaso paso algo de lo cual no me entere…

Tomoyo: no seas tonta, empecen yo.. Preparare la cena…

Tomoyo se fue a la cocina… y ella tomo asiento junto a mi olía su perfume de cerezos hasta aquí… su olor me embriagaba poco a poco, caería en coma solo por ella, mi corazón latía con rapidez y no podía dejar de evitarlo…. Hasta que recobre la cordura…

Sakura: bien empecemos Li…

Toda la tarde estuve nervioso, sonrojado y explicando cómo tartamudo todo…. Suspiraba una y otra vez ella me ponía muy nervioso… y no podía concentrarme…

Sakura: al fin entendí esto…

Debe ser una broma… al parecer mi nerviosismo causo que explicara mejor las cosas… algo de lo cual no era bueno, explicándole a otras personas…

Syaoran: es muy fácil, solo debes concentrarte un poco más…

Sakura: gracias (sonrió)

Me encantaba verla sonreír… era tan dulce, por inercia sonreí y pronto estábamos en silencio, y se abrió la puerta….. El Sr. Kinomoto…

Fujitaka: oh.. Veo que de nuevo tenemos visitas…

Sakura: padre, no sé si lo recuerdes es Li, Syaoran…

Fujitaka: oh, el joven Li… que placer que nos visite…

Syaoran: un placer volvernos a ver… Sr. Kinomoto…( hice una reverencia)..

Ver al padre de Sakura me causo un temor irreconocible, yo había sido el causante de todo este embrollo y no se tragaría el cuento, pero al parecer no estaba enterado…

Fujitaka: por favor déjate de formalidades, tu padre no está aquí, hijo, siéntete en tu casa…

Syaoran: gracias…

Fujitaka: al parecer avanzaron más que con el joven Yamisawa…

Oír ese nombre me causo un dolor en el estómago… como odiaba a ese tipo y no es porque somos rivales en el soccer simplemente él es un aprovechado… quiere impresionar… y más con Sakura…

Sakura: si padre, Li es un gran tutor..

Fujitaka: que bueno, me retiro para que continúen…

Syaoran: no se preocupe, me tendré que retirar, ya es muy tarde y debo…

Tenía que retirarme una ya era muy noche y…. no quería encontrarme con el Sr. Amiyama el no perdonaría que estuviera en su casa, y no creo que haya olvidado lo de hace años, y menos a su única heredera….

Fujitaka: tonterías, cenaras con nosotros… solo esperemos a…

Y llego el Sr. Amiyama un hombre imponente…. Serio y a la vez temible, cuando mi familia se reunía con el…. el aire se volvía más pesado y esta no era la excepción….

Clow: buenas noches familia… oh el joven Li

Volví a hacer una reverencia… no pase desapercibido…

Fujitaka: qué bueno que estamos todos juntos, pasemos a cenar…

Syaoran: pero..

Clow: no despreciaras una invitación…

El tono en el cual fui amenazado fue.. Interesante..

Sakura: abuelo, padre.. Tal vez Li no pueda hoy…

Syaoran: será un placer…

Acepte porque era un desafío que me impuso el Sr. Amiyama y también porque Sakura había aceptado que no me quería a su lado…

Clow: bueno pasemos, que muero de hambre…

Decidí seguir a todos hacia el comedor y espere a que cada uno se sentara, el Sr. Amiyama en la silla principal, a la derecha el Sr. Kinomoto y al lado de el… Tomoyo… a su izquierda Sakura y el asiento vacío era para el invitado, es decir yo… estaba a punto de sentarme cuando oí…

Clow: Sakura porque no te sientas en el siguiente puesto, quisiera que el joven Li se sentará junto a mí…

Sakura: por supuesto…

Solo obedecí me sentía muy raro, estar ahí junto a dos grandes empresarios cenando… todos estábamos en silencio solo la cabeza de la casa podía hablar y si él quería que hablases … lo harías antes no, era tradición, igual así es en mi casa…

Clow: Fujitaka hay que ver las acciones de Kentaro, están próximas a la venta y necesitamos un plan, ya que el heredero es muy difícil de convencer…

Fujitaka: estoy en proceso.. Solo que mis investigadores no lo encuentran…

Syaoran: y no lo harán…

Hable demasiado fuerte… a pesar de los años del Sr. Amiyama aun podía oír desde mis murmureos…

Clow: a que te refieres hijo…

Syaoran: discúlpeme, yo…

Adiós a toda la educación que me han dado mis padres….

Clow: descuida, prosigue…

Estaba nervioso, empecé a temblar un poco y sudaba en exageración… hasta que por fin las palabras volvieron a mi…

Syaoran: las acciones Kentaro las heredo su nieta Mariko y ella está en Paris ya que es modelo, por eso es difícil localizarla…

Lo sabía ya que es amiga inseparable de Meiling… y cada noche siempre hablaba de sus pasarelas de su herencia…

Clow: ella las heredero y que hay de Kenichi…

Syaoran: él había hablado de más y enfureció al Sr. Kentaro..

Clow: ya veo que vio sus intenciones.. Entonces Fujitaka encárgate de esto.. Mariko debe estar..

Syaoran: hay semana de moda esta semana en Milán, es posible que se encuentre ahí..

Gracias a lo parlanchina que es mi prima sabia eso hasta su signo zodiacal, ya que mi memoria además de fotográfica es auditiva… recordaba hasta como vestía..

Clow: muy bien pensado hijo…serás un buen empresario en un futuro..

Syaoran: gracias.. Sr. Amiyama…

Un cumplido viniendo del Sr. Amiyama me daba orgullo, él nunca dice nada bueno de alguien…

Clow: gracias a ti… y ya estas por cumplir los 18 años verdad…

Syaoran: sí.. Sr.

Clow: muy bien, serás una joya invaluable para tu futura esposa…

Ahí mi mundo se vino abajo sentir los ojos de Tomoyo con intriga… los ojos del Sr. Kinomoto con una sonrisa y al igual del Sr. Amiyama me dejaban mucho que desear…. Sakura estaba a punto de ahogarse el pedazo digerido… de su comida y estaba un poco avergonzado, porque sé que lo mío con Sakura nunca funcionaria… ya que estaba comprometido y a unos días de conocerá mi prometida… y saber que Sakura también lo estaba me puso triste y a la vez inútil… sé que ella no me amaba pero dentro de todo yo la quería y no deseaba verla al lado de alguien que no fuese yo….

Fujitaka: sucede algo hija…

Sakura: no solo.. Una cascara … si eso..

Tomoyo: toma un poco de agua…

Tomo un sorbo de agua y me preocupe por ella…. Ya no estaría ahí para ella… unos días mas y todo acabaría perdería a mi amiga…termino la cena y recibí otra invitación a cenar del Sr. Amiyama y Sr. Kinomoto, eran muy amables con el único que causa dolor en la vida de su nieta e hija… el único que gracias a mi llora por las tardes e incluso me imagino que por las noches, soy un bastardo… Sakura me acompaño al lobby en silencio…

Sakura: perdona a mi padre y al abuelo ellos… les falto un varón…

Syaoran: pero pronto lo tendrán.. Es decir.. Tu…

No quería volver a sacar ese tema de los compromisos… pero no pida evitar pensarlo una y otra vez….

Sakura: sí.. Estamos en la misma situación…

Syaoran: al parecer si…

Sakura: sí.. Solo espero que mi futuro prometido les caiga tan bien, como lo hiciste hoy…

Si llegara a conocer juro que no pasaría del lobby… lo mataría, no podía verla junto a alguien que no fuera yo…

Syaoran: me tengo que retirar… mañana estudiaremos en el laboratorio..

Sakura: pero mañana es sábado?

Syaoran: tienes que estudiar todos los días, si quieres pasarlo….

Y también quiero verte mas tiempo Sakura…. Antes de que te pierda para siempre…

Sakura: si.. Estaré preparada y.. Gracias…

Me fui del pent-house esta vez me fui caminando y opte por irme hacia el parque pingüino.. pensar un rato sobre lo sucedido y por suceder… que pasaría después de esto… como terminaría emocionalmente ella y yo… llegue a la mansión Li y solo me fui a mi habitación y esa noche soñé como estaba Sakura con un vestido blanco se veía hermosa… y el novio era Yamisawa… el padre decía la frase si alguien se opone y estaba a punto de oponerme cuando sentí un brazo con un diamante enorme de bodas… y me decía ¨querido te sucede algo¨….. Esa pesadilla me despertó, no podía evitar eso ya que yo estaría casado o comprometido, diablos debía superar esto y pronto… fui al entrenamiento muy temprano a las 6:30 am ya estaba calentando…

Eriol: veo que llegaste muy temprano…

Yamazaki: estará nervioso por el partido…

Yue: yo diría que está nervioso por algo más…

Syaoran: cállense y empiecen a calentar…

Oír las risas de mis amigos no me gustaba y mucho menos a esa hora de la mañana el entrenamiento fue muy agotador y ya para las 10 habíamos terminado estaba a punto de irme a las duchas con todos cuando la vi… hablando con Yamisawa…

Yukito: que esa de ahí no es.. Sakura…

Yue: y al parecer Yamisawa va con todo…

Estaba hecho una furia… me acerque y pronto escuche algo…

Sakura: muchas gracias, pero ya tengo tutor…

Ryu: ah.. Ya veo.. Y quien es tu tutor…

Sakura: es Li, al parecer el ya presento ese examen… y decidió ayudarme…

Ryu: oh.. Sabes si hay dificultades con él, no dudes en pedirme ayuda estaría encantado de hacerlo…

Sakura. Oh muchas gracias y por supuesto si hay algún problema iré contigo…

Ryu: si.. No confió en ese Li.. Es raro que haya aceptado

Sakura: a que te refieres…

Ryu: es algo raro no lo crees… el ya hizo el examen y tu…

Se que Sakura es muy despistada y el no perdería ninguna oportunidad para embaucarme y sobre todo decirle sus hipótesis aunque sean verdad, ya lo había descubierto…

Syaoran: veo que nunca hablaras bien de mi Yamisawa

Pronto ella me vio y mis amigos tomaban parte de esto junto a mi…

Ryu: creo que tengo mis razones para sospechar no lo crees…

Oir esas palabras y ver como Sakura pensaba mas de la cuenta me pusieron furioso…

Syaoran: espero que tengas pruebas para hacer tal acusación…

Ryu: no las tengo, pero no dudes que las encontrare.. Bueno me retiro Sakura y recuerda cualquier cosa…

Syaoran: no necesitara llamarte, ya que soy su tutor…

Ryu: nos vemos Sakura…

Ese Yamisawa me sacaba de quicio, y ver como se iba victorioso de decir tanta estupidez me causaba estragos…. Y ver como se reían Yue, Yukito, Eriol y Yamazaki me ponía peor….

Sakura: que fue todo eso…

Syaoran: si ya terminaste de perder el tiempo, es momento de ir al laboratorio…

Creo que me pase al hablarle así pero me enfurece que este con el….

Sakura: espera… que..

Syaoran: espera ahí, yo solo iré a tomar una ducha, no tardo…

Me fui a los vestidores y tome una ducha muy rápido…

Eriol: no crees que te estas tomando tu papel de tutor muy a pecho…

Syaoran: debe pasar…

Yue: entiéndelo Eriol si no pasa, perderá de nuevo a Sakura ira a una nueva escuela y será acosada por mas como Yamisawas..

Yamazaki: cierto..

Syaoran: pueden callarse, lo hago porque así me lo pidió el director…

Yue: y desde cuando sigues sus órdenes…

Syaoran: cállense

No tarde mucho tiempo y fui al laboratorio… iba lento tenía que pedirle una disculpa a Sakura… no debí hablarle así.. Estaba ya en la entrada cuando me llego un extraño olor…. Un peste… esto no olía bien, entre y vi a Sakura en el piso me acerque y grite varias veces pero no respondía… la cargue y la saque al patio bajo un árbol de cerezos… empecé a llamarla y no respondía… llame a Eriol…

Eriol: ya sé que me extrañaste pero solo ha pasado 30 minutos..

Syaoran: cállate imbécil… llama una ambulancia Sakura esta desmayada y necesito que alguien me ayude ya..

Eriol: ya revisaste su pulso…

Syaoran: no.. Apúrate estoy en el árbol de cerezos fuera del aula…

Colgué y tome el pulso de su muñeca y de su cuello, estaba ahí pero no respondía y como única respuesta le di respiración de boca a boca no sabía si funcionaria pero como todo aficionado lo hice…pero aun así no respondía… una y otra vez lo hice hasta que me empujo con tanta fuerza hacia el árbol…

Sakura: pero que te sucede….

Syaoran: yo… yo…

Sakura: eres de lo peor… besarme así… eres un pervertido…

Syaoran: solo trataba de despertarte…

Sakura: y como todo un príncipe… acaso estas enfermo… aléjate de mí…

Eriol: que sucedió…

Y llego Eriol junto a Yue, Yamazaki, Yukito…

Sakura: este pervertido acaba de besarme…

Eriol: que sucedió… pensé que estaba inconsciente…

Sakura: eres un aprovechado..

Syaoran: basta lo estaba… estaba tirada en el laboratorio debido a su torpeza…

Sakura: mi torpeza…

Yue: al parecer tiene razón Syaoran hasta acá huele raro….

Sakura: pero eso no le da derecho a besarme a la fuerza…

Syaoran: a la fuerza? Yo solo te daba primeros auxilios…

Sakura: ahora paramédico resultaste ser…

Yukito: tranquila Saura, porque no vamos a la cafetería a que te calmes…

Sakura: a donde sea… lejos de este pervertido…

Vi cómo se fue con Yukito… solo trataba de ayudarla y hasta pervertido Salí…

Eriol: vaya no me esperaba que saliera de ti lo pervertido…

Syaoran: cállate.. Sabes que nunca haría eso…

Eriol: ahora como lidiaras con esto…

Syaoran: ni yo lo se….

Yue: espera a que se calme, Yukito tal vez la calme y lo solucione…

Eriol: Yamazaki, Yue vayan a ver cómo sigue Sakura….

Vi cómo se alejaban y esto no me gustaba

Eriol: me dirás porque haces todo esto ya…

Syaoran: a que te refieres

Eriol: sé que tu mandaste la solicitud..

Syaoran: que solicitud…

Eriol: no quieras engañarme Syaoran, la pequeña Sakura no sabe nada de computadoras y lo ce por Rika y no solo eso ni siquiera a checado las calificaciones por internet ya que no recuerda su contraseña….

Syaoran: yo…

Eriol: sabes que cuando se entere te odiara más…

Syaoran: le dirás…

Eriol: yo no.. Pero sabes que se enterara tarde o temprano..

Syaoran: espero que tarde…

Eriol: si crees que saldrás de héroe esta vez, temo decirte que no sucederá.. así que ve argumentando bien tu situación… vayamos a ver cómo sigue la fierecilla

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y ahí estaba con todos…

Yukito: oh Syaoran ahí estas… Sakura quiere decirte algo..

Sakura: yo..

Syaoran: si..

Sakura: perdón.. no debí portarme así contigo…

Syaoran: no hay cuidado…

Sakura: y muchas gracias por sacarme del laboratorio.. Gracias…

Yukito: bueno ya que paso esto, porque no nos vamos con las chicas al centro comercial…

Yue: iremos…

Eriol: vamos, a Sakura le vendría bien después de lo sucedido…

Sakura: yo.. Debo pasar por Tomoyo…

Yamazaki: vayamos por ella..

Sakura: está bien (sonrió)

Syaoran: porque no pasamos al Hospital primero a que te revisen…

Eriol: vamos mama… Sakura se siente bien no es así…

Sakura: si.. No te preocupes me siento bien y como dice Yukito me animara ver a las chicas

Salimos hacia el estacionamiento traía el auto después de todo…

Eriol: yo me iré con Syaoran y Sakura nos vemos allá

Sakura: puedo irme con Yukito no importa…

Yukito: lo siento Sakura pero debemos pasar por Rika y nos desviaríamos mucho…

Syaoran: yo te llevo no hay problema…

Eriol: bien subamos…

Se acercó a mi Syaoran mientras Sakura subía…

Eriol: no digas que no hice nada por ti…

Syaoran: lo haces por Tomoyo…

Eriol: tengo que sacar ventaja yo también…

Subí al auto y pronto ya estábamos frente al pent-house…

Sakura: si quieren adelántense y yo iré con Tomoyo…

Eriol: descuida las esperaremos a parte no sabes dónde queda el centro comercial, podrías perderte

Sakura: pero es mucha…

Eriol: descuida Syaoran lo hace con gusto…

Sakura: está bien y gracias Syaoran… no tardaremos…

Syaoran: acaso ella…

Eriol: de nada…

Oír su nombre en sus labios se sentía tan bien… después de unos minutos bajo ahora vestida con un vestido….

Tomoyo: perdón por la tardanza.. pero Sakura no quería cambiarse…

Sakura: no era necesario

Tomoyo: claro que si…

Eriol: te ves muy bien Sakura… no lo crees Syaoran?

Syaoran: si.. Muy bien…

Estaba sonrojado y unas risas salieron de Tomoyo y Eriol… pronto estaba viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Sakura lo bonita que se veía, pasándome unas cuantas señales, pero era imposible no avergonzarme y ponerme nervioso junto a ella…. Debía estar enfermo… y enfermo de amor… pronto me estacione en el centro comercial y nos encontramos con las chicas…

Meiling: porque tardaron…

Eriol: Syaoran admiraba e paisaje no es así…

Syaoran: (rojo) puedes callarte…

Meiling: como sea iremos a unas cuantas tiendas…

Yue: bien nosotros iremos al billar nos vemos..

Rika: aguarden no… nos acompañaran…

Yamazaki: son cosas de chicas… mejor las esperamos… auhhh porque me golpeas Chiharu…

Chiharu: como que cosas de chicas…

Eriol: lo que se refieren mis amigos, que las abrumaremos en sus compras, porque no se divierten y cuando hayan terminado nos hablan…

Meiling: tiene razón Eriol…. Vayamos…

Así se alejaron las chicas sin antes ser vistas por muchos hombres que pasaban….

Syaoran: crees que sea una buena idea…

Eriol: vamos Sr. Celoso ella estará bien y si nos necesitan estaremos cerca… tranquilízate…

No sé por qué eso no me tranquilizaba, ese vestido dejaba mucho que desear para la imaginación de todos, y a decir verdad no eran feas ni Rika, ni Chiharu ni Tomoyo… y mucho menos Meiling Esto no me agradaba de todo… fui arrastrado hacia al billar hasta que después de varios minutos de incertidumbre una escena me cautivo y vi a cierta castaña entrando al billar…. Y ser vista por muchos hombres….

**Continuara…**

Aquí les traigo la continuación y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirla….espero sus reviews y pronto la continuación espérenla….

**Guest: **espero te haya gustado y si le daré mucha más fortaleza a Sakura… gracias por tu review y nos leemos hasta la próxima..

**Elfenixenlasllasmas: **muchas gracias por leer mi historia me d amucho gusto que la disfrutes y créeme se pondrá más interesante y lo de los compromisos quiero dejarlo aun en misterio porque quiero que se mantenga con la historia y de TxE agregare un poco más adelante solo no comas ansias, espero te guste esta continuación y nos leemos hasta la próxima..

**Marianux: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero te guste esta nueva continuación nos leemos hasta la próxima…


	7. Chapter 7

**VXA7**

**SAKURA**

Estaba en el parque pingüino corriendo hacia alguien desconocido, solo veía su espalda…. Una espalda muy sexy, pero de que hablo, seguía corriendo no sabía el motivo, hasta que por fin paro esa persona en un árbol de cerezos…. El esperaba y yo no sabía si acercarme o simplemente irme, me acerque…. Y vi a Li Syaoran con una enorme sonrisa, que me hizo sonrojar…. El me veía con una intensidad ámbar que invadía nerviosismo ….. Esto no puede estar pasando… él se acercaba a mí y aún seguía el sin hablar…. Poco a poco me alejaba pero después no lo hice y me acerque a el…. Y estaba a punto de besarme cuando lo hizo…. Ese beso era tan especial, tan demandante… pero dentro de mí sabía que era un sueño ya que nunca haría el eso por mi…. Poco a poco regrese a la realidad cuando… sentí que unos labios me besaban una tras otra vez, se sentía bien mi sueño pero iba volviendo cuando me di cuenta del dueño de esos labios… Syaoran Li…. Estaba enojada, furiosa tenía que mantenerlo alejado de mi….

Sakura: pero que te sucede….

Syaoran: yo… yo…

Sakura: eres de lo peor… besarme así… eres un pervertido…

Syaoran: solo trataba de despertarte…

Sakura: y como todo un príncipe… acaso estas enfermo… aléjate de mí…

Como se atrevía a besarme de esa forma tan ruin cunado estaba inconsciente no sé de qué otras cosas será capaz pero esto n se quedara así….

Eriol: que sucedió…

Y llego Eriol junto a Yue, Yamazaki, Yukito…

Sakura: este pervertido acaba de besarme…

Eriol: que sucedió… pensé que estaba inconsciente…

Sakura: eres un aprovechado..

Syaoran: basta lo estaba… estaba tirada en el laboratorio debido a su torpeza…

Sakura: mi torpeza…

Solo recuerdo abrir unas cuantas sustancias para el experimento de hoy….

Yue: al parecer tiene razón Syaoran hasta acá huele raro….

Sakura: pero eso no le da derecho a besarme a la fuerza…

Y no le daba derecho a hacerlo

Syaoran: a la fuerza? Yo solo te daba primeros auxilios…

Sakura: ahora paramédico resultaste ser…

Yukito: tranquila Saura, porque no vamos a la cafetería a que te calmes…

Sakura: a donde sea… lejos de este pervertido…

Me ayudo a levantarme Yukito y pronto estaba en cafetería con el…

Yukito: toma es agua te ayudara a calmarte

Sakura: gracias eres muy amable…

Yukito: quieres hablar de lo sucedido…

Sakura: estaba en el laboratorio y creo que me desmaye y solo recuerdo eso…

Yukito: sabes que lo que hizo Syaoran es porque estaba preocupado, por eso estamos aquí nosotros, no quería dejarte sola en el laboratorio así que tomo una ducha muy rápida y nos habló en cuanto te vio así…

Sakura: pero él no tenía derecho a… besarme

Yukito: se llama respiración de boca a boca, tal vez no fue la forma, pero estaba muy asustado…

Sakura: el asustado… y porque debería estarlo

Yukito: vamos, aunque no quieras aceptarlo eres su amiga…

Sakura: pero no mi amigo…

Yukito: deberías darle una oportunidad, se esfuerza mucho por tu amistad y simplemente tú se la niegas…

Sakura: pero no quiero…

Yukito: supera lo pasado y vive el futuro Sakura… (Sonríe)

Sakura: lo intentare…

Yukito: y deberías disculparte

Sakura: que… eso jamás…

Yukito: él te salvo… si no estuvieras ahora en el hospital…

Sakura: vamos no es tan difícil….

Entro Yue y Yamazaki a la cafetería, al parecer Eriol calmaba a Li por esto….

Yue: nunca vi a Syaoran tan preocupado por alguien

Yukito: es que Sakura es muy especial

Eso causo un sonrojo en mi….

Yamazaki: lástima que haya sido acusado de pervertido….

Mi sonrojo iba a mas no poder….

Sakura: me disculpare…

Yamazaki: no lo hagas, adoro ver a Syaoran furioso…

Yue: eso es cierto…

Yukito: no les hagas caso y eso es lo mejor Sakura, eso te lo aseguro

Ver a Li entrar con Eriol me causo un poco de vergüenza y miedo a lo que a continuación estaba punto de decir, pero Yukito tenía razón si no lo hacía eso sería muy malo y me sentiría muy dolida por mi persona claro…

Yukito: oh Syaoran ahí estas… Sakura quiere decirte algo..

Sakura: yo..

Syaoran: si..

Sakura: perdón.. no debí portarme así contigo…

Syaoran: no hay cuidado…

Sakura: y muchas gracias por sacarme del laboratorio.. Gracias…

Yukito: bueno ya que paso esto, porque no nos vamos con las chicas al centro comercial…

Yue: iremos…

Eriol: vamos, a Sakura le vendría bien después de lo sucedido…

Sakura: yo.. Debo pasar por Tomoyo…

No iría, pero era una excusa aceptable para irme de aquí y no estar en esta difícil situación…

Yamazaki: vayamos por ella..

Sakura: está bien (sonreí de nervios)

Syaoran: porque no pasamos al Hospital primero a que te revisen…

Ver el tono en que lo dijo Li… estaba aún preocupado de mi estado…

Eriol: vamos mama… Sakura se siente bien no es así…

Sakura: sí.. No te preocupes me siento bien y como dice Yukito me animara ver a las chicas

Le temía a los hospitales… me daba pavor… desde que enfermo mama hasta que murió no he vuelto a pisar uno… fuimos caminando hacia el estacionamiento y la verdad aun no quería ver a Li a la cara, tenía vergüenza por lo de hace rato cuando…

Eriol: yo me iré con Syaoran y Sakura nos vemos allá

Sakura: puedo irme con Yukito no importa…

No quería irme con el aún estaba aterrada….

Yukito: lo siento Sakura pero debemos pasar por Rika y nos desviaríamos mucho…

Syaoran: yo te llevo no hay problema…

Eriol: bien subamos…

Subí en el asiento trasero, claro Syaoran abrió la puerta y eso me hizo ruborizarme un poco… observe que Eriol le susurraba algo a él, algo extraño que lo incómodo y después subieron, en el camino íbamos en silencio, no quería causar ningún comentario fuera de lugar.. Pronto llegamos a mi casa…

Sakura: si quieren adelántense y yo iré con Tomoyo…

Y sobre todo llevare el auto….

Eriol: descuida las esperaremos a parte no sabes dónde queda el centro comercial, podrías perderte

Sakura: pero es mucha…

Diablos… Eriol es muy perceptivo…

Eriol: descuida Syaoran lo hace con gusto…

Sakura: está bien y gracias Syaoran… no tardaremos…

No ce en que momento lo llame así, pero cuando pronuncie su nombre algo raro me sucedió dentro de mi…. Subí con rapidez y…

Sakura: Tomoyo estas despierta…

Tomoyo: claro que sí y lista para ir al centro comercial

Sakura: bien vayamos…

Tomoyo: aguarda.. Así iras vestida…

Sakura: no veo nada de malo…

Tomoyo: así no saldrás… ven escogí un vestido perfecto para la ocasión

Sakura: quiero ir cómoda…

Tomoyo: vamos…

Me puse el vestido a duras penas… y por fin bajamos, me daba vergüenza ya que habíamos tardado más de lo debido y debían estar aburridos o enojados con nosotras… o conmigo…

Tomoyo: perdón por la tardanza.. pero Sakura no quería cambiarse…

Sakura: no era necesario

Tomoyo: claro que si…

Eriol: te ves muy bien Sakura… no lo crees Syaoran?

Syaoran: sí.. Muy bien…

El comentario de Syaoran causo que me ruborizara, no sé qué está pasando conmigo desde cuando solo la opinión de él me importa… debía estar loca… porque una cosa si estoy segura no puedo enamorarme de mi enemigo… no… en el camino vi que Li era un pésimo conductor ya que varias señales las omitió, peor bueno es hombre y como algunos creen que solo son sugerencia… odiaba a esos tipos… se estaciono en el centro comercial y me abrió la puerta no sin antes ruborizarme y las palabras se negaron a salir de mi… pronto nos encontramos con los demás en el centro comercial….

Meiling: porque tardaron…

Eriol: Syaoran admiraba el paisaje no es así…

Syaoran: (rojo) puedes callarte…

Estuve pensando, acaso por eso manejaba despacio.. y en algunas señales arrancaba, pensé que solo era pésimo, pero algo lo desconcentraba pero que sería….

Meiling: como sea iremos a unas cuantas tiendas…

Yue: bien nosotros iremos al billar nos vemos..

Espero que me lleven con ellos… odio ir de compras….

Rika: aguarden no… nos acompañaran…

Yamazaki: son cosas de chicas… mejor las esperamos… auhhh porque me golpeas Chiharu…

Chiharu: como que cosas de chicas…

Eriol: lo que se refieren mis amigos, que las abrumaremos en sus compras, porque no se divierten y cuando hayan terminado nos hablan…

Meiling: tiene razón Eriol…. Vayamos…

Pronto nos alejamos de ellos, claro iba casi arrastrada por Tomoyo… voltee hacia atrás y vi a Syaoran como se quedaba viendo hacia nuestro rumbo… se veía preocupado…

Meiling: y bien donde empezaremos..

Tomoyo: ropa…

Chiharu: vestidos…

Rika: accesorios…

Meiling: ropa… es mejor.. Vayamos…

Entramos una y otra vez a las tiendas, no había nada de mi interés así que opte por sentarme … aunque a Tomoyo no le agrado del todo ya que una tras otra vez me daba infinidad de ropa… ropa que nunca me pondría ya que era tan diminuta o dejaba ver mucha piel, cosa que me desagradaba del todo… decidí poner la excusa de ir al tocador sola, para animarme pero no paso… así que decidí ir con los chicos… entrar al billar donde solo los hombres entraban sin ser mal vistos… suspire unas veces y entre, pero pareciera que era la presa de miles de lobos… acechándose uno tras otro.. Preguntándome mi nombre, si quería salir con ellos hasta que uno tomo mi muñeca y no dejaba buscar a mis amigos… su voz tan repugnante diciéndome lo bien que la pasaríamos… estaba a punto de alejarlo cuando…

Syaoran: viene conmigo…

Sakura: sya… Syaoran…

Syaoran: ven…

Pronto fui llevada hacia los comedores y me sentó ahí…

Syaoran: espera aquí..

Solo asentí, era la segunda vez en el día que me salvaba, esto cada vez era más vergonzoso…

Syaoran: estas bien…

Sakura: si…

Syaoran: te traje un helado de fresa con

Sakura: chocolate… como…

Syaoran: no lo he olvidado… el mío es igual solo

Sakura: con chispas de chocolates…

Syaoran: exacto… veo que tampoco lo has olvidado…

Sakura: no…

De nuevo el escenario de hace años invadía mi mente una tras otra escena…

Syaoran: ya no he querido tocar el tema pero…

Sakura: por favor…

Syaoran: no diré nada solo te mostrare algo…

Busco dentro de su camisa, era un collar y ver un dije en forma de corazón…. Ese dije que conocía bien y me lo dio en mis manos, iba a preguntarle si podía abrirlo cuando

Syaoran: adelante…

Ver la imagen de él y la mía de niños pero ahora tenía un grabado que decía ¨seré tu amigo para toda la vida¨… no pude evitar soltar una lagrima… era la respuesta a la nota que hace años había puesto ahí….

Sakura: esto debe ser una broma… porque conservaste

Syaoran: porque mi mejor amiga me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños y yo por idiota la perdí ese día…

Sakura: entonces porque ese día dijiste que solo era una conocida…

Syaoran: estaba enojado contigo… ya la fiesta estaba comenzando y aun no llegabas, sabias lo importante que era para mí que estuvieses ahí desde temprano…

Sakura: y por eso reaccionaste así

Syaoran: eso no importa, fui un idiota por tratarte así, la verdad era un niño muy malcriado

Sakura: y aun lo eres… perdón

Syaoran ( ríe) pero quisiera que me perdonaras.. Vamos Sakura

Conocía bien a Syaoran y el no me mentiría en esto y ver ese dije causo que todo el tempano de hielo que albergaba mi corazón se cayera uno a uno… estaba contenta, pero confiar en el aun no podía.. o si…

Sakura: está bien… pero siempre dime la verdad…

Syaoran: tratare

Sakura: vamos…

Syaoran: está bien…

Pronto comimos el helado y paseamos por el centro comercial los dos, hablando de todo y de una que otra historia compartimos a través de los años… estaba recuperando a mi amigo… pronto nos encontramos con los demás y decidimos ir cada uno a su casa… Syaoran nos llevó primero a Tomoyo y a mi … y me dio una nota que la abrí con cuidado…su móvil y su correo electrónico… creo que no le basto con la tarde y así seguimos platicando hasta muy noche… dormí claro unas horas antes del domingo no estaban el abuelo ni mi padre así que ese día lo pase con Tomoyo con los deberes y una que otra tarea en el instituto, por fin mi vida estaba tomando curso… ese domingo hice mis deberes y pronto cheque el calendario y se acercaba una fecha especial…. Una que recuerdo cada año y no he podido olvidar en unos días Li cumpliría años…. Ir o no a conseguir un obsequio después de horas me debatí si ir o no….. me arme de valor aunque las cosas estuvieran casi bien dentro de mi tenía miedo de que fuera otra vez una broma, si volvía a mentirme lo mataría…. Eso no cabe duda…. Me escabullí hasta la salida y ….

Tomoyo: veo que saldrás y a donde si se puede saber….

Sakura: iré a comprar al supermercado, quieres que traiga algo…

Tomoyo: no.. Llega temprano estoy preparando un postre de fresas que te encantara

Sakura: gracias…

Salí muy rápido antes de que Tomoyo se diera cuenta de que le mentía, es muy suspicaz… decidí caminar hasta el parque pingüino y pensar en que comprarle, hace mucho que ya no lo conozco… de hecho muchos años ya no era un niño….

Ryu: hola Sakura…

Sakura: hola…

Ryu: sucede algo te vez un poco triste…

Sakura: es que quiero comprar un regalo para un amigo, pero no ce que comprarle…

Ryu: porque no piensas en lo que le gusta y así te das una idea

Sakura: es que ese es el problema

Ryu: a que te refieres….

Sakura: es que es un amigo de la familia… que tiene años que no hablo con el, solo de niños nos conocimos…

Ryu: ya veo… mm y cuántos años tiene…

Sakura: cumplirá 18

Ryu: si quieres puedo acompañarte al centro comercial y podría darte algunas ideas…

Sakura: eso sería una buena idea, pero me da mucha vergüenza que sacrifiques tu domingo conmigo

Ryu: descuida (sonríe) lo hago con mucho gusto…

Fuimos al centro comercial y pronto estaba en cada tienda buscando arduamente el regalo perfecto para Li, pero nada me gustaba ni me daba una corazonada de que lo fuera, esta misión con Ryu estaba llegando a su fracaso…

Ryu: porque no me hablas de él y así nos sería más fácil

Sakura: veras cuando lo conocí era muy divertido, le gustaba reírse, le encantaba el chocolate y aun lo hace…

Ryu: ya veo…

Sakura: y es un buen jugador de soccer además le encantan los libros y…

Ryu: esas cualidades me suenan un poco a…Li…

Sakura: bueno me descubriste…

Ryu: veo que las cosas ya se arreglaron entre ustedes dos…

Sakura: aun no lo ce, pero creo que debería dejar lo que paso en el pasado…

Ryu: y que paso… bueno si deseas

Sakura: no es secreto… pero bueno antes no era así, yo era muy fea de niña…

Ryu: eso no puedo creerlo

Sakura: si, usaba frenillos y lentes y siempre vestía como piñata y en realidad no tenía ningún amigo y pues Li fue el primero que me vio como en realidad era y no me juzgo ni por mi nombre ni apariencia, pero bueno después él dijo que nunca fui su amiga una simple conocida era para el…

Ryu: ya veo y eso te afecto mucho…

Sakura: en realidad creo que no lo dijo en serio, con los años pensé que era una equivocación y ayer el hizo algo… que me hizo cambiar

Ryu: eso es bueno, aunque aún no confió en el…

Sakura: eso lo dijiste ayer también…

Ryu: solo olvídalo, solo hay algo que no encaja…. Pero bueno es mejor que vayas a casa y si quieres en la semana podemos venir a buscarlo

Sakura: tienes razón…. Y gracias… por acompañarme y sobre todo escucharme…

Ryu: descuida… y quiero que me prometas algo Sakura…

Sakura: si dime…

Ryu: cuídate de Li aun no confió en el..

Sakura: lo hare… (Sonreí)

Llegue a casa y pronto Tomoyo y yo cenamos esa noche no pude dormir una porque estaba a días de presentar el examen de Química… maldito examen de Química y también por la nueva actitud que presentaría el Lunes ante Li… ante Syaoran… me ruborizaba de pensar en el, y sobre todo temerosa y nerviosa por el regalo que le daría… y por si no acabara de mi triste vida…. Estaba triste porque cumpliría 18 años que según las tradiciones de la familia él debía conocer a su prometida… años atrás soñaba que sería yo, pero ahora es una total mentira, y como lo sabes Sakura Kinomoto porque es imposible…. Lo ce… simplemente lo ce…. Desperté más bien dicho solo me levante de la cama ya que no dormí nada… y ya Tomoyo estaba esperándome para la escuela llegamos a clases y fue presentada y no era raro verla sentada ruborizada frente a Hiragizawa…. Y sobre todo el también, los ayudaría después… regrese de mis ensoñaciones y estaba a punto de ir a cafetería cuando algo impedía mi paso… un brazo y de Syaoran….

Syaoran: vayamos al patio trasero hay que repasar los apuntes…

Sakura: está bien….

Y ahí estaba dirigiéndome con Li Syaoran hacia el patio trasero, en donde uno que otro cuchicheo salía… del club de fans de Li y el Sak Club… era demasiado extraño esa escena, pronto llegamos y el traía dos almuerzos…

Syaoran: sabía que serias demasiado distraída y olvidarías tu almuerzo

Sakura: yo… yo.. Gracias…

Syaoran: repasemos, que mañana presentas…. tu examen…

Sakura: si…

Y ahí estaba comiendo y estudiando, algo extraño…. Se sentía tan bien estar junto a el en estos momentos… pronto estábamos devuelta en clases…

Syaoran: no podre ayudarte esta tarde, estoy ocupado gracias a mis padres…

Sakura: descuida

Syaoran: pero quiero que repases…

Sakura: está bien tutor… y yo a decir verdad no esperaba estudiar esta tarde tengo un compromiso con Ryu y….

Syaoran: con Yamisawa….

Sakura: si…

Me aleje y solo vi que él se quedó con su puño cerrado, parecía molesto, pero porque si hace unos momentos estaba bien… las clases terminaron y el aún seguía con su cara mal humorada a decir verdad estaba enfurecido, no sé qué paso, pero algo en verdad lo puso así…. Pronto al salir de clases me disculpe con Tomoyo y partí con Ryu al centro comercial, se sentía raro, volteaba mucho hacia atrás, sentía como si algo o alguien decidiera seguirnos…

Ryu: sucede algo…

Sakura: no solo ….. Olvídalo dirás que estoy loca, porque no antes comemos algo y

Ryu: pensaba lo mismo y que quieres comer…

Sakura: me encanta comer… pizza vayamos…

Ryu: a mí también me encanta vayamos…

Comimos pizza y cuando acabamos decidimos ir en busca del regalo…. Una a otra tienda estuvimos, no cabe duda que Ryu me hacia reír con cada sugerencia…. Estaba riéndome a más no poder con el… esa tarde fue muy especial… estábamos en una tienda y me puse unas gafas y estaba escondiéndome de Ryu… estábamos jugando al espía y pronto vi …. Lo vi… el regalo perfecto… llame a una Srta.…

Ryu: wow… es ese?

Sakura: si… es este, quisiera que lo envolviera con un moño verde por favor…

Srta.: enseguida. Srta. y déjeme decirles que se ven muy bien como pareja…

Sakura: en realidad yo…

Ryu: gracias…

Sakura: porque dijiste…

Ryu: solo fue un cumplido….

En realidad fue un cumplido demasiado extraño, pronto tome el regalo y partimos a mi casa… estábamos aun en el parque pingüino y….

Ryu: Sakura… quisiera decirte algo…

Sakura: si…

Ryu: yo… yo.. Quiero desearte mucha suerte mañana y…

Pronto tomo mi mano y deposito algo en ella, un collar en forma de cerezo…

Ryu: lo compre hace rato y es un regalo porque pasaste tu examen

Sakura: aun no paso…

Ryu: se que lo harás y bueno me tengo que ir… suerte…

Sakura: gracias…

Regrese a casa y ahí estaba repasando esa noche, fue una tarde muy divertida y al fin tenía el regalo de Li… desperté y ya estaba lista para lo que venía, el examen de Química, sabía que no sería tan fácil así que entre con todo el valor y pronto estaba ahí el Dr. Willis y el director supervisando todo…. Empecé exactamente a las 8:30 y paso a si una tras otra pregunta y después el examen práctico… esto no podía pasarme…. Cuando por fin ya estaba terminado aguarde ahí en el laboratorio hasta que entraron los dos muy serios, sabía que me había equivocado en algunas sustancias, y unas medias pero no para reprobarme aunque sabía que el Dr. Willis es muy estricto, suspire una tras otra vez y tome con mis dedos el dije de cerezo que traía, para la suerte claro… y…

Dr. Willis: felicidades Srta. Kinomoto paso, a duras penas pero lo hizo…

Sakura: en serio… muchas gracias…

Director: y usted que no quería aplicarlo, ve que es buena

Sakura: se lo debo a mi tutor…

Director: ese joven Li es brillante…

Sakura: me retiro y con permiso…

Salí del examen y obviamente mis amigos estaban esperando por mí en el patio, estaba por llegar cuando vi que Ryu estaba peleando con Syaoran me acerque cuidadosamente….

Ryu: te dije que te descubriría Li

Syaoran: de que hablas…

Ryu: sé que tú pediste el examen

Syaoran: no tienes pruebas…

Ryu: aquí las tengo…

Vi cómo le arrojaba una tras otra hoja…

Ryu: ahora dime que esto es falso…

Tomoyo: de que habla Syaoran… tú solicitaste esa prueba

Syaoran: yo..

Vi como todos estaban con cara de horror y solo dentro de mí pedía a gritos que fuera mentira, que cada palabra que Ryu decía era mentira…

Syaoran: sí.. Pero fue una equivocación…

Me acerque furiosa, mi cara estaba roja de la ira que presentaba….

Sakura: eres un estúpido, como me pudiste hacer esto…

Syaoran: aguarda yo…

Sakura: sabía que confiar en ti me traería problemas… dime que ganas con todo esto

Syaoran: yo.. yo…

Sakura: eres un imbécil… no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más… aléjate de mí…

Syaoran: te quería decir…

Sakura: nunca te voy a perdonar esto…

Corrí tras los pasillos de la escuela y pronto Salí de ese lugar, llorando hasta que termine cerca del parque que esta por mi casa, llore como nunca creí que lloraría… pensé que Syaoran era mi amigo, aun simplemente si lo hizo cuando no éramos amigos, porque se atrevió a hacer eso… sé que no me porte de lo más linda con el pero tampoco el apara haber hecho eso, sé que pase el examen pero acaso le gustaba verme sufrir en cada estudio en cada momento que pasaba con él, ver la lástima que le transmitía la patética y fea de Sakura Kinomoto… estaba furiosa… estuve ahí hasta el anochecer llegue a casa me encerré en mi habitación y no Salí por un buen tiempo exactamente hasta el viernes, Tomoyo no se había molestado en tocar ya que estaba avergonzada de las palabras que me decía por años.. Que lo perdonara… pero no podía ya no…. Toda la semana mi familia estuvo ausente y cuando por fin veía a mi padre y al abuelo me dio una noticia que no podía asimilar…

Clow: siéntate querida el asunto que te debo dar es algo delicado

Sakura: sucedió algún problema en la empresa

Clow: no… es sobre tu prometido…

Estaba tan agobiada que ese tema lo tenía olvidado…

Sakura: que sucede ahora, no ofrecemos una buena cantidad por la que se case conmigo…

Clow: al parecer no es eso querida… me he enterado que ese prometido tuyo está enamorado..

Sakura: y cuál es el problema

Clow: que no es de ti claro esta…

Sakura: abuelo bien sabias que no iba a enamorarse de mi

Clow: pero eres tan hermosa y tan amable, mandaría matar a los que no te amaran

Sakura: no me imagino que le harías a los que me odiaran

Como Li

Clow: eso sería absurdo… bien he llegado a un acuerdo con esa familia, los presentaremos antes de lo debido y los casaremos

Sakura: abuelo pero aun no cumplo la mayoría de edad…

Clow: lo harás en 2 meses y saldrás al mismo tiempo de la preparatoria e irán juntos a estudiar negocios

Sakura: abuelo no crees que este matrimonio este por disolverse, él ya está enamorado

Clow: él quiere terminar su compromiso frente a ti…

Sakura: eso de que serviría…

Clow: a decir verdad es una buena idea, así ve lo hermosa que eres y tal vez…

Sakura: no tienes remedio…y me rehusó..

Clow: no puedes ya está el trato

Sakura: bien te impondré ahora mis condiciones… aceptare conocerlo con un motivo y escúchame bien…

Clow: bien dímelo…

Sakura: acepte anteriormente el matrimonio pero si se disuelve no quiero más compromisos… y si acepta casarse conmigo…. Quiero estudiar 10 mil metros alejada de el… y las decisiones de la empresa las tomare lo más alejada de el…

Clow: eso no es un matrimonio, eso sería… es inaudito nuestras amistades…

Sakura: me importa poco, es lo único que quiero… tómalo o me fugo… a decir verdad no me importa nada ni nadie…

Clow: pero…

Sakura: son negocios aceptas….

Clow: está bien… cuando lo conozcas tal vez cambies de opinión es un buen candidato

Sakura: lo dudo…

Clow: tal vez el y tu…

Sakura: de la única manera en que consiga quedarme seria para serlo infeliz

Clow: como prefieras… entonces está decidido…

Sakura: tú lo decidiste

Clow: era todo, alguna noticia de tu estado de animo de estos días que quisieses compartir

Sakura: que odio a los hombres… me retiro..

Entre de nuevo a mi habitación aceptar el compromiso arreglado es algo que yo le prometí a mi madre aceptar, y no solo lo aceptaría con gusto simplemente porque se lo prometí, ya que es tradición en mi familia así conoció mi madre a mi padre y quedo perdidamente enamorada de él y viceversa… así que le jure a mi madre que lo aceptaría, aunque ella varias veces me advirtió que en el transcurso podría enamorarme de otra persona, pero esa persona simplemente no merecía mas mis lágrimas, años de llorar por esa situación y ahora una nueva escena venía a remorder mi mente noche tras noche… no podía superar esto tan fácil… pero una cosa si haría me vengaría no hoy pero posiblemente en el mañana lo haría… esa noche dormí pero ahora no soñé con nada simplemente el día lunes llego y un nuevo día comenzó era una nueva Sakura que no huiría esta vez simplemente recibiría todos los golpes que la vida estaba dispuesta a darme…

**Continuara…**

Muero por contarles quien es el prometido de Sakura lo juro, pero mmmm lo dejare para el próximo… muchos saludos….. y siento actualizar a penas pero estos días he estado ocupada y espero actualizar pronto los demás fics que déjenme decirles que estoy contenta con sus reviews nunca espere tener muchos y sobre todo estar en algunos favoritos en serio estoy muy muy feliz… y solo les adelanto que el próximo fic estará súper emocionante así que preparen palomitas…. En el próximo revelare por fin los compromisos pero como es versión de Syaoran estará que arde….

**Xtabay74: **muchísimas gracias por leer y espero no te haya decepcionado el trascurso… y las parejas en el próximo lo prometo ahora si… y a ver que sucede con tu predicción puede ser que se queden puede que no… será una sorpresa para todos… solo diré eso...espero te guste la actualización y nos estamos leyendo….

**Fabisakura05: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero te siga gustando ya casi llega a su fin y me encanta que les guste y espero que e animes a publicar tus fics créeme yo al principio no estaba muy segura pero dije total i nadie los lee al menos me divertiré o y mi imaginación y promesa que te hago que leería tus fics hasta el final… nos leemos pronto

**Kgb: **muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste esta nueva actualización nos leemos pronto…

**Dilana Li: **descuida uno deja el review cuando se puede y en serio que felicidad que tengas un bebe de 4 meses adoro los niños y deja te adelanto que cuando termine al menos os fics te encantara un fic que estoy pensando…. Seria asi de niños …. Y se pondrá muy bueno lo de los prometidos… espero que te guste esta actualización y nos leemos para todo… saludos..

**James Birdsong: ** thanks for Reading my fic ….. thanks so much and this new chapter is only the beginning …

**Elianamz-bv: **muchas gracias por leer y creme la personalidad de Sakura aún no se define porque quiero tocar un poquito más fondo para después sorprenderlos… nos leemos pronto


	8. Chapter 8

**VXA8**

**SYAORAN**

Vi como la acorralaban y no aguante más y por fin me acerque a ella…. Empujando a uno que otro que se interponía en mi misión, proteger a mi amor... digo amiga… cuando por fin estaba muy cerca…. La tome de la muñeca y…

Syaoran: viene conmigo…

Sakura: sya… Syaoran…

Syaoran: ven…

Pronto la saque de ahí, no era un buen lugar para ella, y más con esa…. Ropa que traía, acaso no sabía que debía cuidarse más… es mujer… por dios… la lleve a los comedores y la senté ahí….

Syaoran: espera aquí..

Ella solo asintió y fui a comprarle algo de comer recordaba cuando estábamos pequeños… o más bien dicho éramos unos niños ella le gustaba el helado… le pedí uno a la señorita uno para ella y otro para mi… regrese y ella aún seguía triste, esto la animara un poco… me senté y…

Syaoran: estas bien…

Sakura: si…

Syaoran: te traje un helado de fresa con

Sakura: chocolate… como…

Syaoran: no lo he olvidado… el mío es igual solo

Sakura: con chispas de chocolates…

Syaoran: exacto… veo que tampoco lo has olvidado…

Sakura: no…

Eso saco dentro de mí una nueva sonrisa, nuca sonreía, pero con ella todo era diferente… esto no podía pasar, volví a la realidad y de nuevo quería aclarar las cosas…

Syaoran: ya no he querido tocar el tema pero…

Sakura: por favor…

Syaoran: no diré nada solo te mostrare algo…

Tuve una brillante idea, saque el dije que antes ella me había regalado, esperando que ella lo reconociera, estaba tan intrigada del contenido dentro de el… que hable primero

Syaoran: adelante…

Ella sonreía junto que soltaba una lágrima, pero de felicidad, mi Sakura había roto la barrera que había establecido desde hace años…

Sakura: esto debe ser una broma… porque conservaste

Syaoran: porque mi mejor amiga me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños y yo por idiota la perdí ese día…

Sakura: entonces porque ese día dijiste que solo era una conocida…

Syaoran: estaba enojado contigo… ya la fiesta estaba comenzando y aun no llegabas, sabias lo importante que era para mí que estuvieses ahí desde temprano…

Sakura: y por eso reaccionaste así

Syaoran: eso no importa, fui un idiota por tratarte así, la verdad era un niño muy malcriado

Sakura: y aun lo eres… perdón

Syaoran ( reí) pero quisiera que me perdonaras.. Vamos Sakura

Puse la mejor cara de disculpa que ofrecía, si esto no funcionaba me rendiría sin duda, perdería una amiga una muy buena, pero todo por estúpido…

Sakura: está bien… pero siempre dime la verdad…

Syaoran: tratare

Sakura: vamos…

Syaoran: está bien…

Dirán porque no dije de la prueba… pues aún tengo miedo… no ce como reaccionara cuando pase esto, así que mi siguiente plan es que pase y poco a poco insinuarle la verdad, para no perderla de nuevo, no puedo permitirlo de nuevo… terminamos el helado y poco a poco fuimos abriendo nuestros corazones… me contaba de su vida en Inglaterra y yo de mi vida aquí en Tokyo… todo estaba perfecto, esa tarde fue la mejor de mi vida con mi única amiga,…. Pronto nos encontramos con los demás y cabe decir que Eriol y Tomoyo nos veían con una sonrisa muy grande… estaban muy felices de que por fin hayamos arreglado las cosas… después partimos a casa… lleve a Tomoyo y a Sakura a su casa pero antes de que saliera le entregue un papel con mi número de móvil y correo electrónico…. No quería pasar otro segundo sin ella… lleve a Eriol a su casa y …

Eriol: se lo dijiste

Syaoran: me disculpe con ella

Eriol: debes hacerlo rápido

Syaoran: a que te refieres….

Eriol: a lo de la prueba y... de que estás enamorado de ella..

Syaoran. Yo.. Yo.. Eso.. Es.. Imposible..

Eriol: vamos Syaoran sabes que no miento…

Syaoran: pero…. no puedo, sabes que estoy a días de mi matrimonio arreglado y…

Eriol: sabes que se disolverá… con tu carácter dudo que…

Syaoran: adiós…

Eriol: habla ahora si no, después será más tarde… gracias por traerme

Tenía razón pero no podía, menos ahora que me ha perdonado una de mis tantas estupideces…. Llegue a casa y me dirigí a mi laptop y pronto empecé a conversar con ella… la noche paso y cabe decir que no dormí esa noche, pero no sentía cansancio, ella motivaba mi vida ahora… domingo o mejor dicho dormingooooo…. Me levante tarde por su puesto pero aun asi mis padres me esperaban…

Leran: buenas tardes hijo veo que estabas exhausto

Syaoran: si madre…

Hien: qué bueno que decidiste acompañarnos a cenar quiero darte una noticia…

Syaoran: es buena o mala…

Hien: fabulosa diría, tu prometida ha decidido casarte contigo…

Syaoran: aguarda que….

Hien: su familia me comento que este viernes la conocerás

Syaoran: peor padre, no podría ser otra fecha, es mi cumpleaños y quisiera pasarlo con..

Leran: eso será magnifico, podríamos hacer una cena de matrimonio e invitar a

Syaoran: porque no me escuchan yo…

Hien: sabes que no podemos retractarnos somos unos Li y los Li…

Syaoran: se echa para atrás

Hien: exacto así que…

Syaoran: no quiero una fiesta, porque no mejor nos vemos en un lugar y…

Leran: pero sería un poco ortodoxo…

Syaoran: mama sé que amas todo a la perfección y elegancia y no lo conseguirás en 5 días y tus amistades podrían

Leran: tienes razón pospondremos la fiesta… aunque para un Li no hay imposibles así que.. 5 días empezare ya…

Esto era increíble.. Todo esto estaba mal….subí a mi habitación y buscaba a Sakura por mar y tierra y como siempre no se encontraba… acaso cambiaria de opinión, necesitaba de ella en estos momentos… mi amiga… mi amor solo durara unos días y no podía… no quería pero… 5 días para estar muerto.. Ser un hombre casado y bien muerto… esa noche no dormí y fui a clases, cuando entraba al salón olía su perfume embriagante para mis venas, era una especie de cerezas … que amaba, sonrió y se sentó, las cosas seguían bien, pero cuanto duraría esto… suspire unas veces, es imposible que no pueda casarme con quien yo quiera, estúpidas tradiciones… y sobre todo no podía ver a ella casarse con otro… ese pensamiento me frustraba y sobre todo me enfurecía… odiaba las tradiciones… tengo 5 días para pasar con ella los mejores días de mi vida y olvidarla… era la única solución a esto.. El sonido del timbre me saco de mis ensoñaciones dando aviso para el almuerzo…

Syaoran: vayamos al patio trasero hay que repasar los apuntes…

Sakura: está bien….

Era una excusa barata, pero casa segundo con ella lo apreciaría… fuimos al patio trasero no sin antes ser observados por todo el instituto… sé que les parecía extraño ya que nos llevábamos de la patada, pero aun así… quería estar con ella, prepare dos almuerzos uno especial para ella, quería recordar este momento muy bien… después de morir el viernes…

Syaoran: sabía que serias demasiado distraída y olvidarías tu almuerzo

Sakura: yo… yo.. Gracias…

Syaoran: repasemos, que mañana presentas…. tu examen…

Sakura: si…

Ella comía y solo la veía como la cosa más divina del mundo, yo un monstruo perverso y ella mi presa, no quería separarme de ella, estaba decidido, la secuestraria y solo sería mía y solo mía… recibí un mensaje de mi madre que decía que tenía que ir al centro a recoger algo para la fiesta, estaba enojado, como sacaban lo peor de mí en segundos… después el timbre de regreso a clases… esto no podía pasar…

Syaoran: no podre ayudarte esta tarde, estoy ocupado gracias a mis padres…

Sakura: descuida

Syaoran: pero quiero que repases…

No permitiría que por mis estupideces repetiría el año… no más errores…

Sakura: está bien tutor… y yo a decir verdad no esperaba estudiar esta tarde tengo un compromiso con Ryu y….

Diablos debí suponerlo ese Yamisawa como siempre interponiéndose en cada uno de mis planes…

Syaoran: con Yamisawa….

Sakura: si…

Ella fue a clases y yo seguía furioso, arrojaba lava junto con fuego de mi boca, como es posible que siga con el… tenía que protegerla de ese.. Ese.. Cerdo… regrese a clases pero no podía sacar de mi cine mental todas las cosas perversas que ese cerdo planeaba con mi Sakura… mis amigos conocían este humor así que por la paz mundial decidieron alejarse… después de clases vi cómo se despedía de Tomoyo y decidí seguirla en caso de que necesitara mi ayuda…

Tomoyo: solo recuerda que no te atrapen

Eriol: harás que enfurezca de nuevo

Syaoran: puede necesitarme

Poco a poco la seguí por las calles a unos 3 metros… bueno 2 metros, pero ella estaba segura que algo pasaba ya que en varias ocasiones tuve que esconderme en lugares poco agradables como basureros, junto a flores…. Junto a un periódico cerca de la cera donde me mojo un autobús.. Empapado, oloroso y sobre todo seguido por perros ese fue mi día de espía… y por si fuera poco pase por una escalera y la lluvia poco a poco me empapaba… esto no puede pasarme… quise entrar al centro comercial, pero un guardia me lo prohibió ya que mi aspecto lucia peor a un vagabundo y no lo culpo pero después de discutir con él me marche a casa… me duche y por fin fui por los mandados de mi madre, tome ahora el auto y maneje por la ciudad…. Al anochecer fui a su casa y…. vi como estudiaba arduamente para el examen de Química, no sabía cómo disculparme después de esto…. Baje del árbol y fui de nuevo a casa.. Pensando en que pasaría… me dormí y al fin era otro día... decidí esa mañana hablar con ella después del examen ya que antes arruinaría todo de nuevo, lo pensé y medite toda la noche y decidí por fin decirle toda la verdad… tenía que hacerlo se lo debía…. Pero ese día pareciera que estaba en mí contra el mundo y sobre todo el karma ya que no la encontraba hasta que vi a mis amigos reunidos todos en el árbol de cerezos que me encanta tanto…. Estaba a punto de ir hacia ellos cuando….

Mitzuki: Sr. Li necesito hablar con usted antes…

Syaoran: Srta. No puede esperar…

Mitzuki: me temo que no…

Syaoran: está bien….

Fuimos a su oficina y me senté ella tardo unos cuantos segundos en sentarse y cuando estaba por hablar ella…

Mitzuki: veo que la Srta. Kinomoto y usted han hecho un gran equipo en literatura

Syaoran: de que habla si aún no terminamos el trabajo…

Mitzuki: llámelo una corazonada… además sé muy bien que se llevan muy mal

Syaoran: yo… pensé que me llamaba por otro asunto…

Ella notaba más en este asunto y no me gustaba el asunto…

Mitzuki: sé que no debo meterme en los asuntos de mis alumnos pero… en este caso hare una excepción

Syaoran: a que se refiere…

Mitzuki: recuerda el poema individual que encargue…

Y como olvidarlo… fueron las 6 horas más largas de mi vida para hacer un párrafo…

Mitzuki: lea esto…

Empecé a leer un párrafo y el siguiente con emoción y vi la caligrafía…

Mitzuki: veo que ya noto quien es el autor…

Syaoran: pero…

Mitzuki: saque sus conclusiones Sr. Li y eso es todo… y esta vez haga lo correcto y dígale la verdad del examen…

Syaoran: como…

Mitzuki: solo sé que es un libro abierto… ande…

Sé que la Srta. Mitzuki es muy extraña pero nunca creí que averiguaría esto, ella misma… pero tenía razón….tenía que decirle la verdad me acerque al árbol por fin y….

Yue: aquí estas… donde te has metido

Syaoran: busco a Sakura la han visto

Meiling: serás idiota, hoy es su examen

Syaoran: y esta aun presentándolo

Naoko: así es… esperamos a que nos de la noticia..

Eriol: pasara

Yue: y como sabes eso…

Yukito: ella es una chica muy inteligente

Rika: confiaremos en ella

Yo también esperaba eso…. Me senté y poco a poco me iba preocupando ya que era mucho tiempo, tal vez si hubiese repasado más con ella… diablos, por que hice todo esto… esto nunca me había pasado… estos nervios eran mortales y no soportaba esto más me pare y por fin grite…

Syaoran: por qué diablos tardan mucho

Yue: tranquilízate tal vez los directivos estén algo confundidos con el resultado y…

Meiling: no ayudas con eso, tranquilícense todos, ella lo hará bien…

Y de pronto lo que se avecinaba no me gustaba del todo…

Ryu: Tomoyo como salió todo…

Tomoyo: joven Ryu aún no sabemos el resultado

Syaoran: que haces tú aquí….

Ryu: quiero saber cómo le fue a mi amiga Sakura…

Eriol: tranquilícense, esto no le gustara a Sakura así que calmémonos un poco y…

Syaoran: tu no eres su amigo…

Ryu: claro que si ella…

Syaoran: nunca habrá amistad entre ustedes ni algo más Yamisawa

Ryu: y contigo si…

Syaoran: solo yo puedo… y tu no tienes derecho a estar junto a ella

Ryu: esto es ridículo, eres un pésimo amigo… y lo sabes

Syaoran: cállate..

Yukito: tranquilícense muchachos

Ryu: es que no puedo creer que Sakura confié en ti y en tus mentiras….

Meiling: a que te refieres con mentiras

Ryu: el acepto la solicitud del examen tipo 3

Naoko: esa es una acusación un poco grave

Yamazaki: tienes pruebas… que lo respalden

Syaoran: no las tiene…

Ryu: en realidad si… contrate a alguien y que casualidad que del lugar donde se aceptó la solicitud viene de la residencia Li y ella nunca ha estado ahí…

Meiling: pero que hiciste Syaoran

Syaoran: yo… yo…

Tartamudeé un poco ya que los ojos de Meiling me intimidaban…

Ryu: te dije que te descubriría Li

Syaoran: de que hablas…

Ryu: sé que tú pediste el examen

Syaoran: no tienes pruebas…

Ryu: aquí las tengo…

Ver como sacaba uno a uno cada hoja claramente el culpable era yo… no podía seguir mintiendo y menos a mis amigos, cada rostro de ellos mostraba asombro y tristeza, sé que caí muy bajo pero tenía una excusa, aunque no serviría de nada ahora ya…

Ryu: ahora dime que esto es falso…

Tomoyo: de que habla Syaoran… tú solicitaste esa prueba

Syaoran: yo..

Ve el rostro de Tomoyo y sus lágrimas…. Me hicieron por fin decirlo…

Syaoran: sí.. Pero fue una equivocación…

De pronto todo se nublo, ella apareció de la nada y….

Sakura: eres un estúpido, como me pudiste hacer esto…

Syaoran: aguarda yo…

Sakura: sabía que confiar en ti me traería problemas… dime que ganas con todo esto

Syaoran: yo.. yo…

Sakura: eres un imbécil… no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más… aléjate de mí…

Syaoran: te quería decir…

Sakura: nunca te voy a perdonar esto…

Ver como ella corría y Yamisawa me alejaba de ella…

Ryu: has hecho suficiente…aléjate de ella…

Él se alejó a alcanzarla y me quede ahí…

Tomoyo: estaba equivocada en cuanto a ti… no vuelvas a acercártele o si no yo misma te matare… (Se fue)

Meiling: eres un estúpido… (Se va)

Naoko: ahora si te pasaste (se fue)

Rika: no hay solución a esto ya Syaoran

Las chicas se fueron junto con Yukito que solo suspiro y Yue estaba tan enojado que me golpeo sabía que merecía más…

Eriol: yo…

Syaoran: guárdate tus sermones

Eriol: te lo dije..

Syaoran: está bien tenías razón.. Ahora dime que hacer sabelotodo…

Eriol: esta es una situación en donde no hay soluciones Syaoran… solo esperemos a que el tiempo solucione o cure la

Syaoran: basta con eso…

Me aleje y fui al parque pingüino ese día vi como Kero el perro de Sakura luchaba por entrar desde la terraza a su recamara, pero ella simplemente estaba ahí… sin vida, no sabía porque lo hice, fue un impulso pero nunca creí que terminaría así, pero como quería que terminara… ella no me abrazaría y me agradecería todo el esfuerzo que dio… nunca… ella no volvería a hablarme… estaba mal en todo lo que hacía… me fui a casa y no regrese al colegio toda la semana … no tenía cara para verla ni para ver a mis amigos… era un idiota… tocaron a mi puerta y…

Eriol: así se siente perder a alguien…

Syaoran: si vienes a burlarte no estoy..

Eriol: en realidad quiero ver que vas a hacer ahora…

Syaoran: nada… cada vez que quiero hacer algo la lastimo y no quiero hacerla…

Eriol: vamos Syaoran así es el amor.. es sufrido..

Syaoran: pero ella nunc ame perdonara…

Eriol: debes hacer algo bueno…

Syaoran: y que sugieres….

Eriol: piensa amigo.. Eres su amigo…

Syaoran: ya no la conozco más….

Eriol: solo no te rindas….

Pronto Eriol se marchó y me quede pensando que pasaría, estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón y arreglar las cosas, ir a su casa y no marcharme hasta que me escuchase cada una de mis palabras… vestía una camisa polo y llevaba unas rosas y un oso gigantesco.. Sé que le gustaría, pero lo más importante llevaba mi discurso en una hoja de todo lo que le diría….

Leran: veo que sigues enfermo hijo…

Syaoran: un poco…

Leran: bueno te traigo un té y tu traje para que vayamos al hotel hoy y…

Syaoran: que hotel….

Leran: bueno ya que toda la semana te perdiste los preparativos, hoy conocerás a tu prometida hijo.. Pero decidimos hacerlo en un hotel…que platiquen un poco y después llegar a la mansión Li…

Syaoran: no me siento del todo

Leran: vamos.. Esta acordado.. Te esperamos en 10 minutos abajo….

Era imposible, vería esa mujer tan horrorosa… diablos.. Me cambie y al cabo de unos minutos baje y subí a la limosina sin decir ninguna palabra.. No podía decir nada bueno de esta situación… suspire unas veces y llegamos a un hotel de 5 estrellas… el mejor de todo Tokio, baje y solo mire al cielo, mi vida estaba empeorando poco a poco…. Subí el elevador y ahí estaba esperando que se abriera en el último piso… un pent-house lujoso… cuando tocamos a la puerta un hombre nos abrió…

Hien: venimos a una reunión con….

Sr: en un momento los Sres. los recibirán

Hien: gracias…

Tomamos asiento y esperamos ahí… estaba un poco nervioso, asustado con mucha tristeza, me veía pésimo…

Leran: por favor Syaoran ve al baño y … anímate un poco…

Syaoran: nunca podría madre…

Sr: disculpen pero ha habido un pequeño error

Hien: a que se refiere….

Sr: los Sres. los esperan en las Industrias Li

Hien: Leran….

Leran: creo que olvide…

Hien: bien vayamos…

Salimos de ese departamento y pronto estábamos en un tráfico de 2 horas en Tokio al fin algo bueno resultaba de todo esto… al fin el mundo estaba conmigo… y de pronto mi vista se nublo y vi el pent-house de Sakura… miles de imágenes en mi mente pasaron pero cada una me decía solo una cosa discúlpate con ella…. No seas imbécil y pierdas lo único que te ha importado en tu vida…. Pronto abrí la puerta de la limosina y baje en pleno tráfico….

Leran: a dónde vas

Hien: regresa aquí inmediatamente

Syaoran: lo siento padres… no lo hare

Salí como si dependiera de eso mi vida y pronto entre a la recepción…. En el lobby se encontraba la recepcionista….

Syaoran: la srta. Kinomoto…

Recepcionista: de que habla sr…

Me faltaba el aliento…

Syaoran: una chica de ojos esmeraldas bella…

Recepcionista: ah ya veo la Srta. … disculpe pero quien la busca…

Syaoran: Li…

Recepcionista: espere… aguarde usted no puede estar aquí…

Syaoran: pero que.. yo necesito… hablar con ella, por favor…

Recepcionista: disculpe me pueden despedir y…

Syaoran: subiré…

Recepcionista: aguarde….

Vi cómo la gente que estaba en el lugar se me quedaba viendo… solo me limite a tomar el ascensor, pero en cuanto vi a los de seguridad decidí usar las escaleras y llegar al pent-house…. Toque como loco a la puerta y…

Tomoyo: pero que haces aquí….

Syaoran: donde esta…

Tomoyo: tienes prohibida la entrada….

Syaoran: por favor necesito…

Tomoyo: disculparte… no crees que es demasiado tarde ya para eso…

Syaoran: no entiendes yo…

Tomoyo: eres un idiota… lárgate no permitiré que te le acerques…

Syaoran: por favor…

Tomoyo: Li ella no está aquí…

Syaoran: de que hablas…

Y de pronto nos interrumpieron…

Guardia: disculpe Srta. Pero tenemos ordenes de…

Tomoyo: llévenselo

Syaoran: pero…

Estaba furioso me sacaron como si… bueno sé que en este punto mi moral no vale pero no tenían derecho a hacerlo y a que se refería de que no estaba y se fue… por dios, no podía volver a Inglaterra… y menos que ella pensara que soy el mismo patán, la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra solo para disculparme…

Guardia: y no vuelvas…

Syaoran: diablos… no me sale nada bien…

Leran: aquí estas.. Ahora sube tu prometida nos espera….

Estaba triste de todo lo que se avecinaba, de seguro Sakura estaba ya en Inglaterra y sobre todo reunida con su prometido y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, subí a la limosina, ser casado con alguien a quien no amo es algo perfecto para mí, es el castigo adecuado de todas las acciones que hice en todo este tiempo o corto tiempo con ella, llegamos después de 3 horas a las Industrias Li y pronto llegamos a la oficina…

Hien: ya nos esperan..

Leran: que emocionante…

Perfecto castigo para mí…

Syaoran: vayamos…

Subimos el ascensor y nos paramos en el último piso y pronto fuimos a la sala de juntas y las puertas se abrieron y vi…Lo que nunca hubiese imaginado….

**Continuara…**

Sé que prometí decirles ahora pero no concordaba mis planes…. Son 10 hojas por capitulo y creo que hasta aquí bastara…. Que pasara ahora…. Dios… lo averiguaran en el próximo capítulo y muchísimas gracias por leer y sobre todo sus reviews amo leerlos cada uno de ellos…

**Marianux: **será un misterio aun el prometido…aun… y obviamente hare sufrir a Syaoran por hacer sufrir a Sakura…. Y esa pelea solo fue el inicio… gracias por leer y por tu review nos leemos hasta la próxima…

** : **no quiero adelantar pero dentro de tus opciones está el correcto, espero te haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos hasta la próxima bye….gracias por tu review….

**Elianamz-bv: **muchas gracias por leer y por tu review espero te haya encantado esta continuación y nos leemos hasta la próxima byeee…

**Elfenixenllamas: ** hola… si a veces pasa de las confusiones en los capítulos pero como ya la tengo terminada solo copio y pego de las escenas de ellos porque originalmente estaba intercalada en Syaoran- Sakura pero decidí que abarcaran ellos un solo capitulo por eso a veces las confusiones salen a flote… sé que el capítulo esta desastroso pero me encanta meterle más y más…y tienes razón Syaoran tendrá que esforzarse más por que no se la dejare fácil, dejare que sufra un rato más…y perdón por la tardanza pero hoy empecé parciales así que prometo actualizar más seguido nos leemos en el próximo y espero te guste este capitulo

**Xtabay74: **muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y claro que tu propuesta se cumplirá pero a mi manera… después de tantas tonterías que hizo Syaoran no se la dejare tan fácil lo prometo… en cuanto Eriol y Tomoyo no quiero meterme mucho en eso pero prometo agregar una que otra escena… y tengo que poner un digno rival y que más que Ryu, el hermoso y encantador rival de Li… creo que Sakura no entiende las razones pero creo que en el amor hay diferentes formas de hacer las cosas, así que hare que se la dificulte más…muchas gracias por leer y tu review y nos leemos en la próxima adiós…saludos..

**Dilana Li: **si ya llevo un avance pero es difícil con los parciales iniciando pero terminando mis fics más avanzados lo subo y espero que lo leas porque está súper divertido… me da risa cada vez que lo actualizo pero no te defraudare…y muchas gracias por comprender las obligaciones y muchos saludos besos y abrazos… nos leemos hasta la próxima, y espero que te guste esta actualización adiós..


End file.
